


My Joker

by indouloureux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, Elder Wand, F/M, Minor Violence, Near Death, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indouloureux/pseuds/indouloureux
Summary: In life, not everything is about happiness. Not everyone tells you the truth. Not everyone stays with you. And not everyone loves you.The thing about Elizabeth Lupin's life is she lived off of truth, where she believes everything shown to her is real. But as she grows older, she realizes, that she may not be who she is; and as she grows, she learns the difficulties of life.Elizabeth meets a boy, whom she realizes that he's the one for her. And she meets a man, who she realizes is not who she thinks he is.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some minor changes. Some chapters may include explicit, sexual, and violent scenes. Take note that my writing is not good, so expect some grammatical errors.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.

I threw in the last remaining clothes into my trunk before slamming it shut.

You see, I used to study at Beauxbatons. Surrounded by girls who always valued their appearances and _hated_ pranks. But I was the type of person who pulled pranks here and there and never took anything, well, seriously.

So, when I replaced a girl's powder with floo powder, I had gotten myself expelled.

My mother wasn't mad, though. But she was kind of a little upset. Nevertheless, she still told me that it was okay and that they were overreacting.

My father, however, was beyond happy. He said he never really liked Beauxbatons, and that I was more fit for Hogwarts. So that's where they enrolled me.

I had already gone shopping for my stuff yesterday at Diagon Alley, and boy was it amazing in there. And since my father was going to work there this year, he had already brought my stuff there.

"Elizabeth!" My mum called, making me cringe. I never really liked it whenever people call me by my full name. Realizing her mistake, she called again. "Ellie! Are you done packing?"

"Yes, mum!" I shout back. I took my trunk with me before leaving my bedroom. And as descended downstairs, I saw the excited smile on my dad's face as he approached me, taking my trunk.

"First day at Hogwarts." He cheered. "You're going to love that school, trust me. I've studied there before and had amazing friends. Plus, there are handsome boys there, eh?" then he paused. "or girls. They're also pretty girls there."

"Oh, shush, Remus." My mum scolded, but smiled after. "Now, go. You don't want to miss the train now, do you?"

Dad shook his head before kissing Mum. I have never seen any public displays of affection before besides my parents and muggles on television, but whenever I did, I always felt single. 

Mum and Dad have been married for a year now. So I never really knew who my real mother was; Dad said she had died ten months after I was born because she had gotten severely sick. So I mostly grew up with my dad only.

He also told me that the reason why I had been enrolled in Beauxbatons is that my biological mum wanted me there.

When we arrived at the King's Cross station, we stood outside a wall between number nine and ten. I looked at my dad with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Why—why are we staring at that wall?" I asked, motioning towards the brick wall.

"I'm just waiting for these muggles to look away..." He muttered. And when no muggle was at sight, he places a hand on my back. "Okay, we're going to run through that wall—"

"What?" I looked at him, bewildered.

"Just trust me, honey. Now come." We took a step forward, nearing through the wall. "On a count of three, you close your eyes and we'll run. Yeah?"

I nodded and closed my eyes before gripping my stuff tighter.

"One...two....three!"

Dad and I ran, and I expected something hard to his us when I felt nothing but a cold breeze. There was a few seconds of silence before the noise had been heard again. And when I opened my eyes, a big, long red train had been seen; Hogwarts Express.

"Woah." I breathed out, looking around to see wizarding families waving at their kids.

"Woah indeed. I had the same reaction as you when I first came into Hogwarts." He chuckled. Then a family full of redheads appeared, and dad's smile grew even wider. "Molly!"

The woman—Molly—turned her head towards us and smiled brightly. "Remus! My goodness, it's been a while since we've seen each other." She gushed, hugging my dad. When she looked at me, her expression had turned shocked. "Is this..?"

"Yeah. Big now, isn't she?" Dad said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Why hello. I'm Molly Weasley. Last time I saw you you were a baby!" She smiled. At times like these, whenever I met my mother's grandparents, I would smile awkwardly. But somehow, my smile was genuine.

"I'm-I'm Elizabeth—Ellie! My name's Ellie." I said, smiling back. Then, out of nowhere, two redheads—twins to be exact—had appeared on both sides of Mrs. Weasley and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Ah, boys, this is Ellie. Ellie, this is Fred—" She motions to her right, "—and George."

The twins smiled brightly. "I'm George!" He said, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Fred." The other said, but instead of shaking my hand, he playfully kissed my knuckles. Then he winked. My hand was still in his, and I couldn't help but stare for a while.

I felt myself blush from his flirtatious action—and also because my dad's behind me and I felt a little embarrassed. After his action, Fred took a step back and looked at the ground with a guilty expression on his face, which meant my father glared at him.

"Alright then!" Mrs. Weasley blurted out. "Hop on the train now."

She kissed the twins goodbye. I tugged on my dad's sleeve. He was looking around, and he seemed anxious. "Dad?"

My small voice cut off his anxiousness and he looked at me, giving me a small smile. "Go ahead. I'll follow." He said, kissing my forehead before motioning forward to the twins as if he were saying I should go with them.

And I did.

As we looked for an empty compartment, I stood in between Fred and George. "So, where'd you come from?" Fred asked.

"Huh? Oh, from Beauxbatons." I answered as George opened a compartment. They sat beside each other, while I sat in front of them, hands on my lap.

"Why'd you move here in Hogwarts?" George asked.

I felt myself turn pale and sweat started dripping from my temples and my hands. I didn't know whether or not I should tell them that I had gotten myself expelled from the multiple _harmless_ pranks I had done.

Though there was this one time I had flooded our dorm room because I was too distracted by what my owl was doing—he was dancing. Like, moving his head?

"I got...expelled?" I said, more like a question, and my face was in a grimace. I saw their eyes twinkle with adoration and curiosity.

"How did you get expelled?" Fred asked, leaning over while his brother did the same.

"I may...uh...I just met you guys."

"Well, you just told us you got expelled. Some people will say their parents decided to move to another place." George explained. He's got a point.

"Fine. I may have pulled a harmless prank or two..." I answered, shrugging. "Maybe more than that."

The twins smiled at me with awe. "Wicked." They said in unison. I hadn't realized that the train had been moving until it suddenly halted into a stop and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" I asked. I never really liked the dark, so I gripped the corners of my seat, trying to steady my shaking hands.

"I don't know. But it'll be alright." Fred reassured.

"Yeah. We know the driver of this train. They'll do good." George finished. "Hey, mum said your father's Remus Lupin, right?"

I nodded.

"Then how come you look nothing like him?" Fred asked.

I get that a lot when I was young. My dad's hair was brunette and my mum's hair was pink (though sometimes it was brown). I had, however, raven-colored hair. I also had grey eyes while dad was light brown and mum was dark brown.

I always looked at pictures that had the three of us, and I saw no similarities in their faces. Nevertheless, I didn't really care; I grew up with them. 

"Hey." George pointed out the window, and there I saw black-clothed figures that were floating. I instantly felt like something bad was about to happen, but leaned closer.

"I bet they're here for Sirius Black." Fred grinned.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black." He repeated. "He just got out of Azkaban. Heard he killed Harry's parents. And that he works for You-Know-Who."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" I asked. "You-Know-Who?"

"Blimey, Freddie. This girl's clueless." George chuckled. "You don't know them?"

"Harry Potter sounds familiar," I mumbled.

Suddenly, the light on the train came back and started moving. And the name, or words rather, You-Know-Who came into my head, and I wondered why my father never told me about him.


	2. TWO

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

During our journey to Hogwarts, Fred and George had filled me in detail about what has happened years before I came. The fun thing is that they were also fifth years like me.

The first three years of their time at Hogwarts was peaceful, they said. And when the third year came, their little brother, Ron, had started his first year. Along with the (in)famous Harry Potter.

When they told me about the Philosopher's Stone and how their little sister Ginny had been possessed by someone evil, I asked them if they were allowed to tell me this information. They said no, but they also said they trusted me.

I had also told them about the pranks I had made. From my very first prank—changing their water into the muggle sparkling water—to my latest prank—changing makeup powder to floo powder.

We arrived at Hogwarts eight hours later. I was able to eat the whole ride when I bought so many sweets from the trolley, giving the three of us a mini feast.

I was beyond amazed when we left the train and saw the Hogwarts castle from afar. The gigantic castle underneath the stars was so beautifully mesmerizing that I was gaping at the sight for a whole minute.

"Beautiful, innit?" Fred whispered behind me. I nodded. My mouth was open, though no words were coming out; I was amazed.

"Dad never told me Hogwarts was this beautiful," I whispered.

We rode carriages that moved by themselves when we made our way to Hogwarts. Fred and George continued talking about random stuff, entertaining me. And even though I had only met them nine hours ago, they already proved themselves that they were fun to be with.

I had imagined the Great Hall to look, well, great because of its given name.

Turns out it was more than that.

The Great Hall was a big spaced hall that could fit almost a thousand students. There was four tables according to each house—just as my dad said. There were floating candles used as lights, and it always made me wonder how the wax wasn't dripping anywhere.

I wasn't immediately seated at the tables given that I still wasn't sorted. So I stood behind the first years, and I had gotten some curious glances from every student inside. The twins gave me a reassuring nod.

I was the last one to get sorted (obviously) so it was my turn after fifteen minutes. And since dad had already told me which professor is which, I knew that it was Professor McGonagall who puts the sorting hat onto children's heads.

Professor McGonagall smiled at me before I sat down. She lowered the talking hat on my head, which slipped and ended up covering my eyes because my head was small.

"Ah, I know you, yes. Very familiar." The hat started, and I could feel other beads of sweat forming down my forehead and temples. "Your father was quite the troublemaker. Very mischievous. I see you're creative, very witty like Ravenclaw, but not enough. Very hardworking and loyal, like Hufflepuff. Ah very, very ambitious, like Slytherin. But you are more brave and chivalrous. Best make it be...Gryffindor!"

Loud cheers have erupted from the Gryffindor table and I smiled widely, glancing at my dad, who winked at me. I shook a few hands with Gryffindors before I sat in between Fred and George.

"Hey everyone! This is Ellie!" Fred shouted, wrapping an arm around my shoulders while pointing at me. All eyes—I mean _all_ eyes—looked at me. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and some Slytherins smiled at me while I blushed.

"El, that's Harry." George pointed at the boy who sat beside Ron. He wore round glasses, and his scar was evident. His hair was messy; pointed in different directions. Harry waved and smiled at me.

"That's Hermione. She's a muggle." Fred chimed in, pointing to a bushy-haired girl.

I place my elbow on the table with my chin on my palm. Despite eating numerous sweets back on the train (especially chocolate frogs), I was still starving, and I could feel my stomach rumbling.

An old man—the headmaster Albus Dumbledore I assume—stood in front of a gold lectern.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" his old voice boomed, smiling at each and every one of us. "Now. I'd like to say a few words...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin...who is kindly consented to fill the post...of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

My dad stood up, bowing a little. He welcomed the claps of the students before sitting down.

"I am also pleased to welcome his daughter, Elizabeth Lupin, who has... _transferred_ from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Dumbledore said, making all eyes turn to me again as they clapped. I give them an awkward smile before sinking into my seat, wishing they would stop looking at me.

Thank Merlin he corrected himself to save me from embarrassment.

"Potter!"

A deep, mischievous voice called from the other side of the table. A blonde-haired boy—too blonde to be exact, like platinum blonde—gave Harry a teasing smirk. "Potter, is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?"

The girl in front of the Slytherin boy slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand, giving him a warning glare. The girl had medium-length hair and had piercing blue eyes. The blonde raised his arms a little, and I see her mouth 'stop.'

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

I tugged on Fred's sleeve. "Who's he?" I nodded towards the Blonde boy.

"That's Draco Malfoy. His father works at the ministry and is filthy rich." Fred explained.

"Not just rich in money, but rich in arrogance, cockiness, and disrespect." George spat, shaking his head.

"Bloody git's like a snake. No wonder why he's in Slytherin."

I nodded my head slowly, hesitantly.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher...has decided to retire...in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs," Dumbledore said in between pauses. "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce...that his place will be taken by none other...than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

A tall, big man appeared with a long beard. I have watched a couple of muggle movies, and the first thing that came into my head was that he was a soft, kind person. And I really do hope he is.

After Dumbledore's speech, food magically appeared in front of us and I stared in awe. Back in Beauxbatons, they had a strict diet system, so whenever I went back into my dorm, I would sneak in some food and ate a lot myself.

But that won't be a problem anymore.

I gathered a lot of food into my plate and basically swallowed all of them, putting more food into my mouth. Every chew I made gave my mouth a delirious taste making me shove more food into my mouth.

This action made people look at me with an astonished and bewildered expression. I stopped chewing, looking at them with a puzzled expression. "W-what?"

"We've never seen anyone eat like that before. Well, except Ron." A boy with dark-colored skin said. "I'm Lee, by the way."

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Ellie."

After we ate, Fred, George, Lee, and I followed a group of Gryffindors into a room full of staircases. Just as I was about to step, the stair moved, almost making me fall. Luckily, Fred managed to wrap his arms around my waist, catching me.

"This is the Grand Staircase." Fred began when we started climbing up the stairs again. "It moves, switching places and floors. And look, that one's ours; the Gryffindor common room."

Fred pointed at the painting that had a fat lady in it, holding a glass.

"That's our brother, Percy." George pointed at a grumpy looking redhead. "He's a prefect and a Head Boy. He's pretty bossy."

Suddenly, a loud screeching was heard, giving a painful feeling in my—and everyone's—ears. I clutched my ears close before the screeching stopped and everyone moved in again.

"Fortuna Major's at it again," Lee muttered.

When we got inside the common room, I gaped once more at my surroundings. It looked homey; the comfortable couches, the tables, and the fireplace.

"Welcome to Gryffindor."

-

I was roommates with two girls named Angelina Johnson and Sophie Roper. They were really nice girls. And they too were playful. Which meant I had some friends besides Fred and George to pull pranks with.

It was now ten in the evening. The two girls were asleep while I was currently writing a letter to mum, talking about how fun my first day went, and that I had already missed her.

Hogwarts kind of looked scary when it was quiet and dark. But I managed to go through it anyway. I found my owl, Revy, at the owlery and gave him my letter.

I quietly left the owlery when I accidentally bumped into someone.

Even though it was dark and the moon only represented as light, I could see that the person's hair was copper brown colored and that he had piercing brown eyes. And he was astonishingly handsome.

And judging by his yellow sweatshirt, he was a Hufflepuff.

"I am so sorry." I grimaced. He had his arms around my waist while I had my hands up to my chest. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." He chuckled. And his voice was so husky I could melt. "You're Elizabeth, right?"

"Yeah, but please call me Ellie." I smiled a little.

"Okay, Ellie. I'm Cedric." He said, removing his hands from my waist and offered his hand. "Cedric Diggory."

I blushed, taking his hand. "Nice meeting you. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I asked first."

"Okay, I was going to send a letter to my father," Cedric admitted. "You?"

"I was going to send a letter to my mum."

We stood there for a while. He stared at me with full curiosity and a smile formed on his face. And I could feel butterflies on my stomach. It was a lovely moment until I said, "I should get going."

Cedric nodded. "Yeah. Nice meeting you, Ellie."

"You, too."

I walked away, squealing mentally. Merlin, Cedric Diggory is really handsome. And not to mention, charming and funny—even though he didn't say any jokes.

"Miss Lupin?"

I yelped. I turned around to see Professor McGonagall with a suspicious expression on her face.

"What are you doing out here past curfew?"

"I was...sending a letter to my mum," I said. "I didn't know there was a curfew. Dad said nothing about it."

"Of course he didn't." She scoffed playfully. "Your father was quite the troublemaker. Always sneaking around past curfew along with his friends. Anyways, you go now. I will let you pass this time, but if this happens again, expect detention."

"Yes, professor." I nodded sheepishly before walking away.


	3. THREE

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

Waking up early always shocked me because I loved sleeping. And whenever someone disturbed me, I accidentally hexed them out of irritation (also one of the reasons why I got expelled).

I even hexed my dad once for waking me up early. On a Saturday.

But I woke up by myself, an hour before breakfast. Angelina and Sophie were still asleep, sprawled around their bed. And since I was unable to sleep again, I quietly left my bed.

I slipped out of my pajamas and into my blouse and skirt before my coat. This was my first time wearing a tie, given that the girls in beauxbatons wore only a blue polo and skirt.

I left the dormitory and sat on the couch in the common room, watching the fire in a weird, keenly way.

I didn't know how long I was watching it, but I felt the couch sink, which meant someone sat beside me.

"Good morning." Fred greeted, dragging the word 'morning.' "Why are you awake so early?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," I said bluntly before looking at him. He was already in his uniform, but his hair was pointed in different directions. "Couldn't sleep anymore. Why are _you_ awake?"

"George and Lee. Snoring to bloody loudly." He chuckled. I saw his eyes trail down at my necktie that was in my hands. "You need help with that?"

"Oh, yes please." I smiled before handing him my necktie.

Fred carefully draped the tie around my collar with the seam facing inward and the thick end on my left. I watched his eyebrows furrow in concentration as he licked his lips before sticking it out a little.

"Funny how a guy's doing this to me," I whispered.

Fred raised a brow with a grin on his lips. "How so?"

"I used to watch mum do my dad's tie. And I imagined myself doing the same, but here we are." I chuckled embarrassingly.

"It's alright. My dad taught me and George how to tie a necktie before we went to Hogwarts. Blimey, it took Georgie a whole year to do it perfectly, so I always did it for him whenever he had a hard time doing it." Fred explained. "And...there."

My hands went up to the necktie and since I didn't have a mirror, I assumed that he did it perfectly. "Thanks, Freddie."

"No problem... _Lizzie_."

I raised a brow.

"What? Everyone calls you Ellie. I want to call you mine." Fred winked, making me blush. "I'm just kidding. But can I call you Lizzie?"

"Yeah, you can." I smiled.

Fred smiled back, widely. Back in Beauxbatons, they always called me Elizabeth. No one called me Ellie, El, Beth, or Lizzie. And it made me smile how people here in Hogwarts simply called me Ellie because I wanted them to.

"How are you liking it here in Hogwarts?" Fred asked, putting his elbow on the back of the couch before leaning sideways into the couch.

"Well, I have only been here a day, but it's really awesome," I said, recalling the events that happened yesterday. "The food was absolutely delicious. I have awesome roommates—Angelina and Sophie. And I met this really handsome boy last night while I was sending a letter to my mum."

Fred's expression had turned a little disappointed, but he quickly covered it with a smile. "And who might that handsome boy be?"

"His name is Cedric Diggory. He was also going to send a letter to his dad when I accidentally bumped into him. We had a...small chat before I went back here." I giggled, fiddling with my thumbs. "Then Professor McGonagall caught me."

That's when he smiled brightly. "Ooh. Getting into trouble on the first day, huh?"

"It's not my fault! Dad told me there was no curfew." I said. "She let me go, anyways. Said if I did it again I'll be getting detention."

He narrowed his eyes to me in a playful way. "You're quite a troublemaker, Lizzie."

Just then, students started going out from their dormitories, and chattering filled the calming, quiet sound in the common room, breaking Fred and I's small chat.

George and Lee approached us with a smile on their faces, followed by Angelina and Sophie. "Good morning, lovebirds." George teased. "Shall we get breakfast?"

-

We spent the whole breakfast chattering and them asking me questions about Beauxbatons.

"Is it true every girl there is pretty—ah, correction, beautiful?" Lee asked, leaning in.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. They are."

"No wonder why you're so pretty." He mumbled, in which he received a smack in the back of his head by George, followed by Fred.

My first class was Potions, and I had it with Fred (lucky!), so we went there together. I was nervous, obviously, because on our way there, Fred told me how intimidating and scary our Professor at Potions was.

The classroom looked scary, and the smell of smoke and, well, potions filled my nose. Fred and I sat beside each other at the table one row before the first table upfront.

The room was filled with students from each house, but there were more Slytherins.

"You nervous?" He asked, placing his stuff on our table, followed by mine.

"A little," I answered, wiping my sweaty palm on my thighs.

"Well, don't be..." He paused, furrowing his eyebrows; he's looking for the right words to say. "I mean, you should, but not that much; he's really intimidating and likes removing house points from Gryffindor when he has the chance; he's the headmaster of Slytherin."

I raised my eyebrows before nodding, making it look like I wasn't screaming internally out of nervousness.

Suddenly, a loud shutting of a door was heard around the room and I flinched, accidentally gripping Fred's arm and the side of my table.

A tall, black-cloaked man strutted his way up front, standing behind a black wooden lectern before giving us a blank face.

"You will not use your wands nor do any foolish wand-waving. You will study potions, how to make it, and what it's used. I want you to meet my expectations and if you fail to do so, do not even expect to have _good_ grades in my class. Any interruptions coming from you, house points will be taken." the Professor said before he looked at me with a, well, a blank expression.

"Miss Lupin, since you are new in this class, I am Severus Snape. And since you came from the Beauxbatons, I expect you to not disappoint me in this class." Professor Snape bluntly said before turning around.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

His drawly voice had made my eyes go droopy, and it even made me want to sleep more when he started giving out the ingredients and their uses. Fred had to tap my shoulder to wake me up when my head started dropping down.

"Don't sleep, please. We'll lose house points." Fred kindly said.

The class felt like it went on for the entire day, but I guess I had fun. Fred and I met Snape's expectations halfway, but I think we did well. "Not bad, Miss Lupin, but not good enough to meet my expectations."

We had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, which I also had with Fred. But this time, George and Angelina were there.

When we arrived at the classroom, Fred and I sat at the table in front of them, and we were immediately engulfed in a conversation.

"We had charms earlier, it was kind of fun. Lee left his wand at the dormitories. We studied about Accio, which I already knew. I had fun taking Flint's wand every time he looked away." George giggled. "How about you, Ellie?"

"Professor Snape seems...nice?" I said, obviously unsure of what to say about Snape. "I also kind of had fun. Freddie was there." I smirked, jabbing his shoulder lightly.

I was really excited about Dark Arts because Dad was the teacher, but I can't really call him Dad; depends on him, though.

I saw him emerge from the room on top and walked downstairs with a small grin on his face. All chattering died down and sat properly.

"Good morning." Dad–or Professor Lupin–smiled at all of us. He winked at me. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I'm sure you already know me. Now, the first thing we'll be learning is the _Reductor Curse_ or _Reducto._ "

All of a sudden, a small, glass cup appeared in front of us. I took the delicate glass in my hands, examining it.

"Now, I want you guys to watch me closely; properly." Professor Lupin raised his wand, before harshly bringing it down and casting: " _Reducto!"_

The glass shattered in front of him, the shards splattering everywhere.

"Now, get it?"

-

Dark Arts class went well as dad and I expected–we learned the Reducto curse in under ten minutes.

We (dad) had a small chat after class. He had asked how Potions class had gone, and he was weirdly encouraging me to tell more; not about the class, but Professor Snape.

I told him about him, and also about how he lied to me about not having a curfew. Dad only laughed at me before I left for lunch.

I told Fred to meet me at the Great Hall, so I went there alone. Luckily, I knew how to get there; unluckily, I bumped into someone again.

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed, and he sounded familiar. My eyes met the same piercing brown eyes I looked at last night, but since it this time there was more light, I saw that he had rosy cheeks, and he really was handsome.

"Cedric." I breathed out. "Hi."

"Hey." He smiled. "I was trying to get you to notice me earlier. We both had Potions but I sat at the back. It's alright though."

I grimaced and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Like I said, it's alright." Cedric chuckled. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets before shyly looking at me. "Listen, I just want to ask if you want to hang out at the Black Lake later. Around three?"

My eyes widened a little. I had only known him yesterday, and it shocked me that someone wanted to be friends with me, given that I came from Beauxbatons. But I would never in a million years will I say no at a chance or making a friend; a handsome friend.

When it took me a whole minute to answer, with me gaping a little. His expression had turned even more nervous and embarrassed. "It's alright if you don't want to–"

"No!" I cut off, holding his arms lightly. "It's alright. I'll go yeah."

"Great." Cedric smiled brightly. "See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> thoughts on this chapter?
> 
> QOTD: who's your favorite Marauder and why?


	4. Chapter 4

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

_(3 pm)_

I stood outside the Great Hall.

I had just finished eating with Fred, George, Angelina, Sophie, and Lee. They were ecstatic when they found out I was going with Cedric to Black Lake.

They told me Cedric was a good person; too good that he was sometimes manipulated by his kindness.

And even though I had only talked to him twice, I believed that he really was a nice person, given that he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

I waited patiently; now was not the time to be impatient. Because this was my first time going to Black Lake.

The other side of me–let's say she's the angel–kept on saying that this was only a hang out; that Cedric and I were only going to get to know each other and be friends. The other one–the devil–kept on telling me that this was a date.

I believed the angel. This definitely wasn't a date.

The sounds of approaching footsteps made me turn my head and see Cedric, wearing his uniform. He had combed his hair a little. And I found it cute (?) that his cheeks were redder than mine.

"Hi, Beth." Cedric smiled.

"Beth?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth. Beth. Is that alright?"

The nickname made my heart flutter, just like when Fred called me Lizzie. It was nice to know that people were immediately comfortable giving me a nickname.

I nodded. "What if I called you Ceddie?"

Cedric's cheery expression turned even more cheery; if that even is possible. He looked down on his feet, hiding his red face. But even though he tried to hide it, the evident redness in his ears had betrayed him.

"Yeah." Cedric nodded vigorously, his eyes meeting mine. "That's brilliant."

The Black Lake looked beautiful; the gentle waves swishing lightly; the calming sound made me feel relaxed and calm. I smiled at Cedric.

"I was supposed to take you to Hogsmeade." Cedric blurted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's best if we went there when it's the Hogsmeade trip. There'll be snow."

I smiled. "That's alright."

We sat down against the tree, our feet laid down flat on the grass.

"So, why'd you transfer here?" He asked, his face turned to face mine; eyes filled with curiosity; his lips twitching upwards.

I felt comfortable around him. And I feel like I could trust Cedric. And it'd be best if I told him the truth.

"I got...expelled," I admitted, giving him a small smile.

His smile had faded a little, and his expression grew concerned. "Why?"

"I pull–I pulled out pranks here and there," I answered, motioning my hands to emphasize what I was saying. "And Beauxbatons was a school who disliked pranks. Correction: _hated_ pranks."

"I'm sorry I asked." He stammered, looking away.

"It's okay, really. I mean it's better to tell now than find out soon that I lied, y'know." I explained. "Besides, it's kind of nothing to be embarrassed about. I guess..."

We stayed silent for a while. The only sound was the waves and the wind howling until Cedric's deep voice spoke up.

"I don't really know what to say..." he whispered, giving me an apologetic smile.

"How about, we'll ask each other random questions," I suggested.

We had asked questions back and forth. From our favorite color to our most embarrassing memory. Cedric's favorite color was green; he liked looking at trees and climbing them. He and I both loved reading. And we were both interested in what muggles did.

I had told him about televisions; that muggles used them to entertain themselves. He seemed really interested, so I told him he should visit me sometime during winter break.

"You're...really fun to be with, Beth." He whispered, holding my small hand in his. "It's really...awesome that we're friends. But, I kind of wants us to be more than that."

My smile dropped and I looked at him with shock. This was definitely going too fast. "W-what?"

His eyes shifted to fear, and he turned pale. "I'm so sorry."

"No. I'm just shocked, is all." I stammered. "I've only been here for a day..."

"Okay okay. Uhm. Okay. Give me a month. To prove myself that I can be a perfect boyfriend." He stuttered. "I-uh-I'm really sorry. It's just I really like you ever since I saw you at the Great Hall and–"

"Okay." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay. One month."

-

"He what?!"

I gathered the six of us in the common room after divination class. I had explained to them the events that had happened earlier. Especially the part where Cedric asked for a month to prove himself.

Sophie, Angelina, Lee, and George squealed in excitement when Fred's was a pure shock; not an ounce of support was shown.

"He's moving way too fast, Liz," Fred complained, as if he were a protective mother scolding her child.

"That's why I gave him a month, Freddie." I said. I tried to control the anger that was forming because of how he wasn't showing support.

Fred noticed my expression and his irritation withered. His face softened. "Alright. I'm sorry. I should've been more supportive."

Before I could say that it was alright, Harry, Ron and Hermione barged in.

"He totally deserved that."

"He got hurt, Ronald!"

"Karma got him bad."

"What's going on?" Angelina asked. The three third years looked at us–Ron with a slight proud face; Hermione with worrisome; Harry with...Harry.

"Draco got hurt by a hippogriff." Hermione explained. "And Ron here is laughing. Could you at least feel pity for him?"

"But he's so dramatic!" Ron giggled. "Plus, Meredith told him not to do that."

"Meredith?" I cut in. "Who's Meredith?"

"The nicest Slytherin ever," Ron answered. "Can't believe she's friends with Malfoy even though she's so nice. She's a pureblood; her family's as rich as the Malfoy's and has been friends with them for years."

I breathed in and out slowly before spinning around, meeting Fred's eyes.

"I–"

I didn't know what to say. My mouth was open, but no words came out.

Fred shook his head. "No. I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy
> 
> chapter kinda sucks
> 
> QOTD: thoughts on Cedric?


	5. Chapter 5

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

A few weeks had passed ever since that day in the Black Lake. Cedric had been greeting me every morning, making sure I ate properly, had a good sleep, etc.

Although I always had Fred at every class I had, he still walked me (more like us) to class.

Fred looked like he wasn't okay with it, but he covered it up with a facade, indicating that he really _was_ okay with it.

Not only had I grown closer to Cedric, but I was closer to the twins, given that they were my first friends here at Hogwarts.

We had played harmless pranks against each other: Fred once cast a babbling curse on me when I kept droning on and on about the study date Cedric and I had, in which he received a change of hair color from me; he had blue hair for a week.

Although I had grown close to them, George seemed to be more interested in spending time with Angelina and Sophie with Lee, which left Fred with me.

Cedric and I weren't entirely together a lot since we were in different houses and had different house schedules. So whenever I was with him, Fred found himself hanging out with this particular Ravenclaw named Marrieta Edgecombe.

We are now sitting crossed legged on my bed. My hands were on his hair, putting on small ribbons.

"This is ridiculous, Lizzie," Fred mumbled. I continued tying the pink ribbon on his hair, pulling the flaps so it would tighten. " _I_ look ridiculous."

I giggled. "Well, you and I have a free period. I was bored, you were bored. I suggested an idea, you agreed. This is what I did. Now shush." I placed a finger on top of my lips before giving him a cheeky smile.

I took a small pouch from my bag and pulled out a small container. "What's that?" Fred asked.

"It's called lipstick," I muttered. I opened my mouth, indicating that he does the same. He did. I gently placed the pink lipstick on his lips, gliding it on his top and bottom lip.

"You're turning me into a girl!" He gasped when I handed him the mirror. "And I look gorgeous."

I laughed when suddenly the door barged open, and a panting, sweaty George appeared. He held a piece of parchment and had a big smile on his face when he came in, but disappeared when he saw us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Aw, bloody hell," George whined, dropping his hand that was on the doorknob. "I thought you were snogging!"

"Snogging? Why would you think we were sno–"

"Georgie!" Fred exclaimed, cutting me off. He let out a nervous chuckle before shooting his twin a warning glare. "Watcha holding there?"

George furrowed his eyebrows, raising the hand that was occupied with a piece of parchment. "This thing?" he asked, confusion plastered on his face, before switching into realization. "Ohh. _This_ thing."

George let out excited giggles as he made his way to my bed, sitting beside Fred.

"This right here." Fred started. This was obviously one of their finishing their sentences thing.

"Is a map."

"But not just any map."

George shoved the map to me. "But it's empty," I said.

"Just wait." George held out a hand, stopping me before taking out his wand and pointing it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A second after George finished his sentence, colored ink started to magically appear on the parchment. Colors of red and gold filled the paper, and I noticed that it was the map of Hogwarts, with footsteps.

 _Moving_ footsteps.

"W-what's this?" I asked, flipping the map on my hands, examining it.

"That my friend," Fred began.

"Is the Marauder's Map," George chimed in.

"You can keep track of everyone,"

"Where they are,"

"And what they're doing,"

"Of every minute,"

"Of every day."

"So...that's why you thought Fred and I were snogging?" I asked, opening the map and looking at every footstep seen. I spot Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Divination class; Angie at the Library with a bunch of Hufflepuffs; Sophie with a Ravenclaw, standing at a corner. "How'd you guys get this?"

"Nicked it off Filch's office, of course."

"Yep. And look," George pointed at another set footsteps, which was Cedric's. He was walking around the Quidditch field alone. "He does that every morning."

All of a sudden, I saw rapid footsteps walking towards my room and before I knew it, Lee barged in, the same look George had when he went in—except he stayed panting and nervous.

"El-Ellie." Lee panted, his chest heaving up and down rapidly; heavily. He placed both his hands on both knees and bent over before speaking again. "Do you—do-do you kno-know how to p-play Quidditch?"

"I—I d-do." I mocked his panting in a playful way, making him glare at me. "Why?"

"Alicia's parents made her quit Quidditch earlier." Lee stammered. "She hurt her ankle yesterday and her parents didn't want to get her hurt again. Do you know how? We need a new chaser."

Before I could respond, two hands grasped my shoulders and shook me harshly. "You should join!" Fred shouted in my ear while George nodded vigorously.

"I suppose I could play," I answered, unsure. "Dad used to teach me before—"

"Great!" Lee exclaimed, throwing me Quidditch robes. Fred and George linked their arms on mine before dragging me out of my room.

-

The Quidditch field was so big and beautiful; it looked like those muggle stadiums except it was more colorful.

I spotted Cedric jogging around the field when we came; he looked all sweaty but still handsome. When he saw us, he smiled brightly and wiped off his sweat before approaching us.

"Hey," Cedric smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Quidditch practice," I answered, showing the Quaffle that I held. "Playing for a chaser."

Cedric's smile turned even bigger. "Well, I'm sure you'll do great." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "Just be careful."

I scoffed playfully. "I know."

"Ellie!" Lee called. "Come! We're about to start."

Oliver Wood, the Quidditch keeper and captain of Gryffindor, stood in the middle of the field with Harry, Angelina, Fred, George, and Katie Bell. I stood beside Angie and Katie, who were chasers.

"Alright. Now I know I said we'd be doin' a new practice strategy yesterday. But since Spinnet just quit, we'd be doing our normal routine since Lupin's new." Oliver started. Lupin, we don't really care whether you're good or not, we just really need someone right now. But try doing your best."

Oliver separated us into two groups: Fred, Lee, and George versus Katie, Angie, and I. Lee didn't play, but the twins needed another member since Harry and Oliver played keepers.

Cedric offered to help, so he stood in between the two teams, holding the Quaffle. Oliver brought the whistle to his lips and blew.

Cedric tossed the ball into the air, and before anyone could move, I had flown towards it, tucking the ball underneath my arm and headed towards the goal Oliver blocked.

Fred bumped to me, but he shot me an apologetic smile before George bumped my other side, sandwiching me.

I was debating on which move I should do next. But since I was almost near Oliver, I pushed the two with all my strength away from me, and before they could sandwich me again, I lifted my broom upwards, causing them to hit each other.

I was about to throw the Quaffle into the goal when Lee bumped into me, snatching the ball and flew in the opposite direction.

Angie and Katie raced towards Lee while fighting the twins. The lack of enemies hitting or blocking me gave me the chance to fly after Lee.

He was inches away from the goal, and despite the wind stinging my eyes and making them blurry, I could see Harry grip his broom tighter.

Lee raised his hand, holding the Quaffle. I ducked under the struggling Fred who was trying to break free from Angelina's grasp and was able to catch the ball that was inches away from hitting Harry on his face.

I could hear Cedric and Fred's whooping at the action I just did. I felt myself smirk and flew faster towards Oliver and without hesitation, threw the ball straight to the goal.

Oliver moved to the side, hitting the side of the goal in the process. Oliver gave me a shocked smile before we flew down to the ground, and I was immediately engulfed with compliments.

"That was bloody amazing, Ellie!" Oliver exclaimed, patting my back.

"We're never replacing you," said Fred, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"You're really never gonna replace me. I'm irreplaceable." I scoffed and winked.

Cedric approached us and gave me a proud smile. "That was amazing, Beth." He breathed out.

Fred removed his hand around my shoulders so I could approach Cedric. "Thanks, Ceddie."

He smiled at me once more before hugging me. And if I hadn't turned around, I would've seen George and Lee give Fred a look of sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: what do you do when you're bored


	6. Chapter 6

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

Quidditch practice was even more exhausting than ever when I first started playing quidditch. Oliver had given us new practicing routines, and instead of using our free time to study (even though we didn't really need to), we spent that extra hour practicing.

I still had time to hang out with Cedric; he would sometimes help me with Quidditch even though we were on opposite teams.

I had just finished Charms class, and to my surprise, Oliver had canceled Quidditch practice so we could rest. which meant that I had a free period.

And so did Fred. And George.

We were by the Black Lake (which has been our normal hang out spot) and we were looking at the Marauder's Map; we were eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"What'd you get?" I asked, taking a bean from the packet; it was a color red, and it was either cherry or earthworm. When I ate the bean, it had a delicious flavor: definitely cherry.

George took a bean that was colored brown, and once he began chewing it, his face contorted into a frown, and into a disgusted face, showing evidence that he had eaten something unpleasant.

"Dirt. I think..." He muttered. Finally, he made a gagging noise and spitted the chewed up bean on a used paper bag. "Disgusting. Bloody gross."

"So, Lizzie." Fred started, eating a licorice wand. "How are things with you and your boyfriend, _Ceddie_?"

I playfully glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend...yet," I said, obviously unsure of what Cedric and I really are now. "But, we're good. Yeah." 

"Beth!"

Cedric's panting, frantic voice was heard and I spun around, seeing the Hufflepuff struggling to run faster. He stopped beside the tree, placing his hands on the trunk and leaning in, catching his breath. 

"Cedric." I gave him a worried smile.

"Be—Beth—Ellie—Elizabeth." He panted. His chest heaved up and down harshly, and he looked like he was going to pass out any second. "Listen. I—I need your h-help. I've got this kid; I'm tutoring her. I'm supposed to meet her in five minutes but I'm stuck at practice. Can you help me, please?"

I immediately stood up, approaching him. I wiped the hair that was sticking onto his forehead. "Yeah. The three of us got free period anyways. You go."

Cedric smiled before quickly kissing my cheek. "Brilliant. Thanks, Beth."

-

"Who exactly is this kid?" George asked as we made our way to the library.

"Meredith Creshire. Third-year Slytherin—hey, Harry was just talking about her the other day." I grinned. I kept on staring at the small piece of parchment Cedric gave me because Merlin was his handwriting neater than Hermione's desk.

When we came in, I spotted a brunette Slytherin; familiar to the one I saw back at the Great Hall. She was currently reading a book. 

Fred and I approached him—George had gotten himself distracted when he laid eyes on Angelina from the other side of the room. "Meredith?"

The girl snapped her head upwards, her face etched with confusion. "Hi? Where's Cedric?"

"Stuck at Quidditch practice," I answered, pulling out a chair and sat on it. Fred did the same, watching the girl intently; as if he were trying to figure something out.

We started studying. It turned out that Meredith had been failing Transfigurations; I didn't blame her. I also failed that class once. But as I continued asking her questions, she always kept her head down, either whispering or mumbling her words.

And it was because there were snickering Slytherin's from the other side of the room. I shot them a warning glare.

"Look." I began, closing the book we used. "We get that you're embarrassed by us—"

"I'm not!" She blurted out, cutting me off. "It's just—I've been getting teased that I had a Hufflepuff tutoring me. And now that they've seen you—a Gryffindor—it's nonstop bullying." She mumbled. "I mean, Malfoy's kind of okay with it. But the rest..."

"Just ignore them, Meredith." Fred gave her a sympathetic smile. "At least you're going to be smart. Heard half the Slytherins are failing their classes because they're wasting their time boasting around."

That comment made Meredith smile. And then we continued studying. "Although, Draco _is_ smart even if he spent half of his time being an arrogant arse."

-

My dad stood in front of us. And he had this familiar smirk, which only meant one thing: he's up to something mischievous.

"Today, we'll be studying an old spell." Dad began, walking in front of us with his hands clasped together. His teasing, up-to-something smile made me grin; _this is going to be fun._

Dad walked up to the big blackboard and picked up chalk. His old, cursive handwriting was shown after he wrote _Everte Statum._

" _Everte Statum_ is a defense spell. It will knock your opponent backward harshly. Use this spell _only_ to defend yourself." he explained.

I stood beside Fred, Cedric, and George; our positions in standing made it look like they were my bodyguards—they weren't, but they always acted like one to me. 

"That spell's kind of dangerous," Cedric whispered behind me. "It throws somebody back harshly. I saw Harry Potter once get used to that spell by Malfoy. It's awesome but dangerous."

"Now, we will only be using a doll to avoid any student getting hurt," Dad said. He approached a covered figure before he removed the cover, showing an old wooden figure. "Don't want to lose my job. Now, any volunteers?"

My hand shot up instantly, along with others. On the corner of my eyes, Fred and George looked at me with a bit of a shocked expression on their face—I never really liked to participate in things and they knew that.

But Dad ignored me. "Mr. Pucey! Please come forward."

Adrian Pucey, a fifth-year Slytherin and a Chaser in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Meredith had told me (and Fred) about him earlier before class; she said that he was oddly nice depending on the person.

As Pucey made his way forward, he shot me a wink while smirking smugly. I felt myself blush and my mouth gape, but I didn't know why. Out of shock, maybe.

Again, at the corner of my eye, I could see Fred's face turn into a frown. I also felt Cedric put an arm on my shoulder. My dad, however, gave me a teasing grin before standing beside Pucey.

"Okay. Uh, stand in a...Ellie, what do you call that muggle thing again?" Dad asked, punching the air. "Where those muggles punch each other with large gloves?"

"Boxing?" 

"Right. Okay, if you know what boxing is stan—"

"I don't know what boxing is," Pucey answered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake—Ellie. Come here."

I couldn't help but giggle as I approached them. Pucey remained his eyes on me, but it didn't make me uncomfortable. I stood in between them and stood in a fighting stance.

"Are you sure they're supposed to stand like this?" I asked dad while Pucey copied my stance.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just doing my job."

I rolled my eyes. 

I walked back to the three and watched as Pucey adjusted himself, his wand pointed at the wooden doll.

"Now, just point your wand at the doll, and say the spell."

Pucey gulped; his Adam's apple bobbing downwards. He raised his wand and flicked it. " _Everte Statum!_ "

A white light is sent towards the doll and it was thrown backward onto the wall. Dad's face was turned into a look of satisfaction and amusement.

"Brilliant! Who's next?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite spell and why?


	7. Chapter 7

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

Although I had an elective subject today, I decided to skip it. Besides, I had all elective classes on Friday. And I could really use another free period.

However, Fred decided he'd have Ancient Runes on his elective, and Cedric was on Muggle Studies. I had no idea where George, Angelina, Lee, or Sophie were, so I was alone.

The Black Lake was by far the most calming place in Hogwarts besides the library. I sat alone on a tree, reading a muggle book Hermione gave me awhile ago.

There were no students around except for first years, but they were far away from the Lake, so I was able to enjoy the peace and quiet.

It was also already snowing; which meant that the Hogsmeade trip will happen in a few hours. I wrapped my scarf around my neck twice before I climbed up the tree.

I was probably already on my tenth chapter, and I could feel myself get sleepy at every minute that passed. Knowing that no one was going to be here for the next thirty minutes, I decided to close my book and shove it into my bag before closing my arms.

And then I heard a bark.

I almost fell off the tree when I yelped in surprise. The only dog I knew that was here in Hogwarts was Hagrid's; his dog never left his hut unless Hagrid told him so.

I glanced down.

A black German Shepherd stood on its back legs and was reaching towards me with a stick in its mouth. My mouth gaped a little out of surprise.

Instantly, I jumped down the tree and landed perfectly on my feet. The dog walked backward before sitting down; the stick not leaving its mouth.

"Hi." I cooed, holding my hand out, indicating that I wasn't dangerous. The dog tilted its head, ears flopping on the right side before approaching me.

The dog nuzzled his head into my hand and whined softly before gently pouncing on me. 

I let out a small yelp when he (I saw his thing) pounced on me, but he stood on his four legs immediately before he dropped the stick in front of me.

I raised a brow. "You want to play fetch?"

The dog's ears perked upwards and its tail started wagging at a fast pace. I gave him a playful grin before I threw the stick in the opposite direction.

He barked before chasing it.

This went on for ten minutes until I heard Fred's voice approaching. The dog came back and sat beside me, a growl emitted from its mouth; though I didn't notice.

"Freddie!" I called out. Although my expression was happy, his wasn't. His face was in a small frown, his eyes made it obvious he was annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"George and I—we—we won't be coming to the Hogsmeade trip," Fred mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

My concerned expression had turned into disbelief. I had been looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with the twins now that I was able to see Honeydukes and Zonko's for the first time. "Why?"

"Well, George and I sort of...well...made a terrible prank at Mr. Filch." Fred grimaced, his voice getting little and little at each word he said.

I didn't know whether I should be mad or disappointed; Mad because they did a prank that they knew could get them in trouble right before the trip, or disappointed because I wasn't with them.

"I'm sorry Lizzie— _ah!_ What the hell?" 

The dog had bitten Fred's trousers before he could lay a hand on my shoulder. Fred gently shook his foot, making sure not to hurt the dog as he yelped. 

My eyes widened with panic and scrambled to get the dog. Unknown on what to do, I wrapped my arms around the dog's body and lifted it up.

Fred wasn't harmed; no scratches whatsoever. His trousers were also fine, but he did have small scratches on his exposed ankle.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Freddie." I apologized, dropping the dog down, and approached the now sitting down Fred, who examined his ankle.

"It's alright." He chuckled. "Where'd you get that dog?"

"I don't know. I was just reading earlier and he just appeared. Apparently, this _silly_ dog wanted to play fetch." 

I spun around to look at the dog. He looked at us with perked ears and his big adorable eyes and barked innocently before running away.

-

Fred and George stayed in Hogwarts as a punishment.

Lee, Angelina, and Sophie were still nowhere to be seen, but luckily I was with Cedric.

"You cold?" Cedric asked when he saw me shudder. It was unbelievably cold outside unlike back at the Black Lake. I could see my own breath and my fingertips started going numb at the tips despite it being covered with my gloves.

"A little." I stammered. Cedric removed his Hufflepuff scarf and wrapped it around me; I probably looked like a giant right now.

"There. Better?"

"But...you'll get cold."

"It's alright, darling. I'm used to it." Cedric winked. He offered his hand in which I gladly took, lacing it together.

His face, I noticed, was nipped by the coldness and the tip of his ears and nose had turned pink. Nonetheless, he still looked handsome.

Cedric took me to the Honeydukes—in which I found out that we both had a sweet tooth, so he bought a lot of chocolates. He also brought me to Zonko's—he also had a love for their products, though he has never really pranked anyone.

We also drank butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, and it was _amazing._

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Cedric was an amazing person; he is selfless, kind, smart, and most of all: loveable. I found myself amazed at the stories he'd told.

He was an innocent person. His whole personality proved that he'd never be in any sorts of trouble nor cause one. 

We stood at this hill outside of Hogsmeade. We sat on the snow, eating every piece of sweets we bought, enjoying our time.

"'D you have fun today?" He asked after a while of silence.

I hummed in response, sucking on my chocolate covered thumb. "Oh, I had so much fun. Thank you for this, Ced."

"Oh, no problem." He smiled, eating the last bit of his licorice wand. 

It was now getting dark, and the only source of light we had was the moon and the fire from the distance. Cedric stood up, which I also did because he did it so quickly as if something was wrong.

But nothing was wrong.

Cedric stood a few inches away from me, but he was close enough that I could smell him: old textbooks, honey, and wood. Which was a combination I weirdly liked.

He looked down on me, and I had to crane my neck upwards to look at him in the eyes, given that he is 6'1 and I'm only 5'4. Cedric licked his lips.

"Listen, two months have passed. I know I told you to give me a month but since we were so busy with Quidditch and all even I had forgotten it." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But the thing is, I just really like you, Beth. I really do. I-I know it sounds weird but I can't stop myself from thinking about you. I have this feeling as I should protect you; I feel like something bad's going to happen.

"I always find myself looking for you; your smile. Because you're so beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful especially your smile—and it always brightens up my day; it brightens up everyone's day

"Even though I've only known you for two months—I guess—I know that you're such a kind person, Beth. You're so selfless and fantastic. And— _gah_ —I can't find the right words to explain how amazing you are, Elizabeth. But, I like you. I _like_ you, so much."

By the end of his speech, I was gaping a little, and I wasn't cold anymore; I felt like I was warm. Did I like Cedric? I did. I liked him. And his speech had left me speechless; had my heart doing flips and the butterflies in my stomach fly around wildly. 

Cedric took my delicate hands in his and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I hadn't answered in a minute, and I could also see a glint of nervousness and fear in them.

"I—" I breathed out. "I like you, too. Cedric..."

Cedric looked at me with astonishment. The corner of his lips twitching upwards and soon even his eyes were smiling. "Really?"

"Really."

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

Unhesitatingly, I nodded. Cedric wrapped his long arms around my small waist and hugged me, tightly.

_I just had my first boyfriend. And he's so handsome._

Cedric wrapped away from the hug and cupped my cheeks. I stared into his piercing gray eyes that looked so beautiful under the moonlight and I could faintly feel his thumb graze my going-numb bottom lip.

"May I?" Cedric whispered softly, and he was so close I could feel his hot breath against my face. I nodded.

Slowly, Cedric leaned. My hands found themselves placed on top of Cedric's torso and slowly stood on my tiptoes, finally closing the gap between us.

Cedric's lips were soft and hot (despite the cold weather), and I could feel heat radiate all throughout my body as our lips moved in sync. I liked how soft his lips were; softer than a feather.

His hands moved from my cheeks to my jawline, to my waist. And he pulled me closer, in which my hands had transferred to his shoulder and to the back of his neck. 

This was new, and this was amazing.

Maybe dating wouldn't be so bad.

-

"You guys kissed?!"

I clasped my hand over Sophie's mouth as she and Angie squealed in delight. 

I had told them—along with Fred, George, and Lee—about Cedric and I's date and that we were official. Of course, as my friends, they were supportive.

Especially Fred, who was over-enthusiastic about it that I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. 

"Oh, my Merlin! I can't believe this!" Angie exclaimed.

We made our way back to the common room when we're stuck in another traffic. Shocked and panicked whispers were heard around and it turned out that the Fat Lady was gone.

And the portrait was scratched.

Filch had spotted her upwards. 

The Fat Lady trembled in fear as Dumbledore asked what had happened. I didn't hear much about what she said, but what I simply heard was two words—a name to be exact: _Sirius Black._

Dumbledore had all the Gryffindors sleep at the Great Hall. My sleeping bag was placed next to Fred's.

"You cold?" He whispered when he saw me snuggle more into my blanket. I nodded. Fred covered me with another blanket and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before we drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite book and why (can be any book)


	8. Chapter 8

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

When Cedric heard about what happened with the Fat Lady (even though he wasn't supposed to), he had panicked and rushed towards me as soon as we left the Great Hall.

"What happened?" He asked, placing both his hands on my arms and started touching my forehead and face, checking if I was hurt.

"We're fine. It was the fat lady that got hurt." I reassured him as he engulfed me in a hug, running his hand through my hair. And I felt a sense of comfort and relief through him. "We're fine, Ced."

"Thank Merlin you are." Cedric sighed, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. "Oh, hey Fred."

"Hi," Fred grumbled. His voice was still groggy and his hair was in different directions. "Your girlfriend's alright. She's-she's safe with me."

Cedric gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Fred."

We simply headed to class as if nothing bad had happened. But I had gotten a glimpse of what happened to the picture frame and I felt a chill go down on my spine when I had done so.

I was supposed to go to Potions, but since I had good enough grades, I decided to skip and head towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and meet my dad.

There were no students in there yet since he had the seventh years. So when I came in, he was sitting at his desk, flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Dad."

He jumped out of fright and accidentally ripped the newspaper in half in the process. He shot me an embarrassing grimace when he found out I was the one who called him. "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"I kind of don't care. I had good grades anyway." I muttered before sitting beside him on the table. "The portrait...of the Fat Lady...did you do that?"

Why was I asked my father if he were the one who did that? Because I knew he was a werewolf.

I found out about it on my eighth birthday. It was the full moon, and I was currently alone in the house at that time when I heard howling. And I waited for dad to come back but when he did, his clothes were ripped apart and the moon was gone.

I thought he had gotten hurt so I panicked. He eventually had to tell me the truth and educated me about werewolves. 

So when I saw the frame, I immediately thought that it was him.

"No, honey." He answered, taking a sip of his tea. "It wasn't a full moon."

"I mean, the fat lady did say it was Sirius Black but that would be impossible. There are dementors everywhere." I pointed out.

He took another sip of his tea and the chattering of the seventh years were heard outside the room. "Don't worry about it. Besides, you have Diggory and the Weasley twins. You'll be fine." He winked before the room was filled with students.

My face reddened.

-

Professor Snape deducted five points from Gryffindor when I was late. But I still did great in potions, nonetheless, in which I had gained us twenty points.

Although I dreaded potions, I had the most fun in Astronomy.

We learned about Jupiter's Moons. Which was Io, Europa, Ganymedes, and Callisto.

Callisto was my favorite; It was also called Jupiter IV and the second-largest moon in Jupiter. It was also the third-largest moon in the Solar System. And thanks to magic, we were able to see it through the telescope. 

Fred's, however, was the Europa. He said the reason why was because it looked cool. I shook my head at his reasoning.

"Funny how you've only been here for two months and you're already in a relationship," Fred mumbled, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "While I've been here for years and I'm still single."

"Aw, don't be sad, Freddie. You're still handsome." George smiled, patting his back.

I stopped chewing. "Did you just compliment yourself?" 

George slowly smirked playfully.

Fred rolled his eyes as he continued eating.

I hadn't seen Cedric since he greeted me this morning at the Great Hall. Curious to find out where he is, I asked: "Freddie, Georgie. Can I borrow the map?"

"What map?" George asked, dipping his quill into his ink before beginning to write on the parchment—his Charms essay.

"The map," I repeated. "The Marauder's Map."

Both their hands snap upwards and looked at me with a grimace. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Well," Fred started, his voice turning high.

"We sorta,"

"Gave it away."

My mouth opened in shock and disbelief. "To who?"

"To Harry," Fred said, pointing to his thumb to his back, though no one was there.

"When?"

"Back at the Hogsmeade trip," George said. "He wasn't allowed to go because he didn't have a signature. So he was here."

"And we figured that his needs were greater than ours." Fred chimed in. 

"So we gave it to him."

I sighed and shook my head.

All of a sudden, Hermione and Ron's voice slowly started getting louder as they descended the stairs to the dormitories. They were arguing about Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) and Scabbers (Ron's rat)

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked. 

"It's Buckbeak." Hermione started. "Malfoy's going to get him killed. Filthy git." 

I looked at them in a pity way before they left. I decided to take my muggle book out again and started reading with my legs on Fred's lap.

Although he was also reading, Fred held his book in one hand and started massaging my ankles and calves. I gasped at the sudden contact but relaxed eventually. 

It amazed me how he could massage it perfectly even if he was only using one hand. He continued pressing harder; but still in a gentle way.

I absentmindedly let out a relaxed sigh.

George drew his attention away from his parchment and looked at the two of us weirdly, but remained silent. Which was weird because normally he would've made a teasing comment.

But he didn't.

Instead, he focused back on his paper and continued writing.

Fred's thumb and forefinger rubbed on my calf repeatedly, making me drop my book and close my eyes.

This felt _really_ weird.

And sexual?

But I ignored it anyway.

Then I continued reading, ignoring the small grin on Fred's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite harry potter character and why?


	9. Chapter 9

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

"Today we shall discover the art of dream interpretation: _Oneiromancy._ We shall discover, unfold, unravel, the meanings of each dream you have. You boy!"

I jumped awake at the sudden call of Professor Trelawney to a Hufflepuff named Nathan Bloomsbury. I have been falling in and out of sleep since the first five minutes of Divination class, and so did the twins who sat beside me.

"What dream did you have last night?" Trelawney asked, his big eyes looking at him carefully; curiously. Which kind of made her look creepy.

The Hufflepuff looked at her, frightened. Cedric—who sat beside the boy along with Duncan Knottingley—linked his eyes with mine and gave me a smile.

"I-I was at Hogsmeade." Nathan gulped. "A-and I bought every sweet at Honeydukes. And ate them all along with a-a dog in the Forbidden Forest." 

Professor Trelawney's expression had turned soft and reached for his hand. "My boy, make sure you take care of yourself. Your dream has shown various reasons why you'll be in grave danger."

I scoffed quietly. How, in the ever-loving Merlin, did that dream mean he'll be in grave danger? He ate _candy_ for Merlin's sake. You're supposed to be happy!

Fred noticed my confusion and look of disbelief and it made him snicker beside me. "I know exactly what you're thinking. This subject's bonkers." 

"Oh, you have no idea." I scoffed again, placing my arms on the table before placing my chin on top of my left arm as I watched Trelawney discuss the meanings and symbols that you see in a dream wearily. 

I could feel Cedric watching me intently as my eyes started to get droopy again; my boredom getting me. I didn't know if I fell asleep or not, but Fred had patted my shoulder and I sat upwards.

Professor Trelawney began approaching us, but her eyes glued to me. "My dear, tell me, what have you dreamt of last night?"

_I dreamt of leaving this class early because Merlin forbid I might break every crystal ball in here._

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what kind of person tells their dream in front of random people you barely know. I gulped, looking at her warily as she began grazing her hand in mine and closing my fingers into a fist.

"I..." I trailed off. "I was at my home. And I was in the living room, watching the fireplace. And I felt a hand touch my shoulder. But, the hand looked old; dirty. I turned around and then I...I woke up."

That was true. The dream was true. And it left me all morning wondering who it was, and honestly, I kind of expected Professor Trelawney to tell me what it meant even though I just made fun of her subject earlier. 

"My child." She whispered, now both her hands held my fist. "There will be secrets revealed. And betrayal will be included."

I looked at her with complete bewilderment as she gently let go of my hand and walked away. My eyes stayed glued on the table.

Fred's gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, worrisome plastered on his face. "Lizzie, are you alright?"

I decided to cover my expression with a facade and gave him a fake reassuring smile that probably looked like I gave him a sad smile. "I'm alright, Freddie."

-

I was at the Black Lake. 

Alone.

Fred had offered to join me here and so did Cedric, but I declined their offer, saying that I needed a little time to think about what Trelawney said.

For others, they would've simply ignored what a silly Professor had predicted/guessed. But I couldn't get what she said out of my head and it was starting to irritate me.

So I decided to be alone.

Again.

To analyze what she had said.

I sat at the tree again, leaning on a branch as I stared at the small waves the Lake formed. I could hear a couple of students from far away and a few eyes on me, but I could care less.

_There will be secrets revealed._

I had gotten anxious and nervous when she had said that, given that my father had been _completely_ honest with me since I was a child. 

He told me about his childhood. His friends. The Marauder's Map (I found out that he and his friends made it a couple of weeks ago) and that he was friends with the infamous Sirius Black.

He told me everything about my mother; that her name was Aimee Proteger-Lupin. That they've been dating since their fifth year of Hogwarts. And that they've been inseparable since.

He's so honest with me that he even told me that he's a werewolf. When I was _eight._

I picked the nearest rock beside me and threw it at the Lake, sighing dramatically; deeply.

_And betrayal would be included._

I could only think of two people who could betray me: Fred and Cedric. 

But that would be impossible. I trust them _too_ much.

Then again, you still get betrayed whether you trust them or not. 

Cedric was too nice to betray someone. It was obvious.

And so was Fred. Too funny; too precious. 

I placed my head in my hands and sighed deeply again, trying to control my frustration. Because Merlin knew what will happen when I'm frustrated. 

I heard the familiar set of footsteps approaching me. The uneven sound of walking and crunching of leaves made me know who it was.

"Ellie." Dad greeted, sitting beside me with his left leg raised, his arm dangling over his knee. "What are you doing here? Without Cedric?"

Did I mention he already knew about me and Cedric? Word spread around so _damn_ fast.

"Just thinking," I answered, fiddling with my thumbs. I kept on thinking whether or not I should tell my dad about what Trelawney said.

But I trusted him. I grew up telling him everything.

"About what?" He asked, pulling out a piece of chocolate and handed it to me. He loved doing that. Weird how even kids took chocolate from him even though they didn't know him.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I queried, taking a bite from my chocolate.

Dad turned a little pale and cleared his throat. "Why—why would you say that?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I'm not sure. It's just this thing about Professor Trelawney. We had Dream Interpretation and she said mine meant there would be secrets... _revealed._ And betrayal would be included..."

I could see him shift a little on the corner of my eye, adjusting the way he sat. "You believe her?"

"I don't...I don't know. I mean, I know I shouldn't but, it just kept on bothering me somehow and it's so irritating." I admitted, moving my hands here and there, emphasizing it.

"Well, that's silly." Dad chuckled. "Why would someone keep secrets from you?"

I shrugged and looked at him.

It looked like he was hiding something; I could see a glint of guiltiness in his eyes and it made me even more anxious to what he could be hiding from me. 

I trusted my dad.

But I knew he's hiding something from me. 

**_remus lupin_ **

That was close.

I couldn't let her know what I'm hiding. Never. Or that would break her.

Elizabeth hated secrets.

But I promised him I would keep this one for Ellie's safety.

Anything for her to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite subject and why


	10. Chapter 10

**_elizabeth lupin | viewer discretion is advised_ **

Kissing.

Kissing felt good, no?

Having someone's lips melt into yours as they grasped your waist or cupped your cheeks; the feeling of adrenaline rush through your body and you could feel it pulse through your veins.

Your heart beating so fast; leaping out of your chest.

That's what kissing felt like. Plus pleasure.

My hands landed on the back of his neck as I pulled him closer. His hands roamed around my back as he too pulled me closer, our kiss deepening.

He managed to slip his tongue in when he squeezed my waist and I gasped. And it was _so_ passionate.

His lips broke away from mine and started trailing down kisses from my cheeks, jaw, and finally on my neck, in which he nipped on it softly.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Cedric." I breathed out, my hands tangling in his soft hair, my fingers running through his brown locks.

Cedric broke away from my neck and looked down on me, the lust and adoration obvious in his eyes. "Yeah?"

I said nothing and pulled his head to mine again, our lips connecting once more.

He pushed me down on the bed, my back hitting his soft duvet carefully. His body was in between my legs; his torso on my hips.

Cedric continued kissing me, his lips never turning aggressive despite the obvious lust in his look. He started kissing me on my neck again, his hips rocking slowly.

As he did this, I could feel something wet starting to form in between my legs. And I knew it wasn't pee.

Maybe it was arousal.

He continued grinding his crotch onto mine; Cedric places his forehead against mine, his breathing started to labor. He was panting.

I could feel a moan wanting to escape at the back of my throat, but I was too shy to do so.

Cedric kissed my lips again, our tongues battling for dominance as my legs closed around his torso.

"Beth." Cedric panted, our foreheads touching.

The moan in the back of my throat now _begged_ to leave. But as he continued grinding, I couldn't help but let it go.

My moan urged him to go faster. He was panting heavily and so was I, our open mouths breathing the same air.

This wasn't the first time we've kissed, but this was definitely the first time he's done _this._

A knot on my lower abdomen started to form, and it was a mix of pleasure and pain as Cedric nipped on my neck, breathing against it.

And then the door burst open.

Panicked and shocked, I pushed Cedric off me, making him fall onto the floor as I propped myself to my elbows. Harvey O'Brien, Cedric's roommate, looked frightened and closed his eyes.

I heard Cedric groan and sit upwards. His eyes landed on Harvey and stood upwards. "H-hey Harvey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look. I-I thought you guys weren't here so I just went straight in." Harvey stammered, his back facing us.

"It's okay," I reassured. Cedric approached Harvey, whispered something, and the frightened Hufflepuff left.

"I'm sorry, Beth." Cedric chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not just about Harvey but also..."

"It's okay." I giggled, repeating what I said earlier. "That was, new...That was the first time you've done that...right?"

Cedric nodded.

I sighed in relief, but I didn't know why.

He sat beside me, placing his hand on my knee, looking at me with concern and relief.

Cedric was astonishingly handsome. From his piercing grey eyes to his soft, thin lips. I cupped his right cheek, dragging my thumb on his cheekbone.

Then I kissed him again.

I didn't know why we started doing this. Perhaps I used this as a small distraction from the chaotic thinking I did last night after Divination.

Nevertheless, I enjoyed this.

-

I had managed to get through the day with a smile across my face. Even during potions, which shocked Fred because my face was mostly in a frown during potions.

Fred wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we made our way to the Great Hall, meeting George, Lee, Angelina, and Sophie.

Fred's wrapping of an arm around me, hand-holding, and hugging had been normalized to me. I have never felt any sort of physical affection, especially in public as I mentioned before.

But Cedric and Fred's constant affections feel so normal; like I was special.

"You look so happy today, Lizzie." Fred beamed. "What's going on up there?"

"Oh, nothing." I sighed dreamily. Perhaps I was like this because of Cedric.

We spent hours earlier kissing and laughing, but it didn't lead to sex; he told me he respected me too much that he was only doing it until I was ready.

Obviously, I _wasn't_ ready.

"Just nothing." I sighed again, leaning closer to Fred.

George was already stuffing his face with ice cream as the others chatted and ate properly. I sat beside Sophie and reached for a piece of ham.

"Have you heard?" Lee began with his mouth full. Then he swallowed. "Malfoy got punched in the face. By _Granger._ "

The spoon that was about to make its way into my mouth stopped and looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Hell, yeah. Bloody git got the poor Hippogriff dead after it scratched his dramatic arse." Angelina let out a wheeze.

"Also, Sirius Black's been spotted," Lee said again. "Was spotted near the...what's the place again? Ah, Achintee."

"Achintee?" I asked. "That's near Hogwarts, right?"

Lee nodded.

I spotted Dad walking to Dumbledore in such a rush, a piece of paper in his hand. His necktie was loose, and his coat was missing. He had his hair tugged into places as he faced Dumbledore.

I watched as they talk in a hushed way. Then I felt myself tense up when Dumbledore glanced at me worriedly.

What in the ever-loving Merlin?

-

Although it was raining heavily, they didn't cancel Quidditch, so here we were, in our uniforms, wearing goggles to avoid water stinging our eyes.

"Are you sure you'd play, Liz?" Fred asked, gripping my arm tightly; it seemed like he tried to hide the fear in his voice and only wanted to show the concern, but failed. "It's bloody raining. You might slip and hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, Freddie," I reassured, gripping his arm.

I could hear shuffling from behind me, a series of excuse me's and thank you's approached me and when I spun around, I saw a drenched Cedric (despite his coat).

"Beth." He panted. "I – are you sure—"

"Yes, Ceddie." I sighed. "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Okay." Cedric smiled, before he hugged me tightly, to the point where I had to stand on my tiptoes. He then kissed my cheek, lips, nose, and forehead. "Good luck."

"Thank you." I blushed.

Cedric left just after I said 'thank you'. I stood in between the twins as we lined up, preparing ourselves to leave the hut. Oliver stood in front of us, leading us.

The rain pattered down against our skin as we approached the middle of the field, standing opposite the team of Slytherin.

"Okay. You know the rules." Madam Hooch said, bringing the whistle to her lips before blowing it. She threw the Quaffle into the air, and just like I practiced, I immediately flew towards the Quaffle, pushing Adrian Pucey to the side.

"And Lupin dives for the Quaffle. Let's just hope she won't dive towards —"

"Lee!" Professor McGonagall scolded, and when she didn't look at me, I playfully flipped him off as I continued chasing for the Quaffle.

Suddenly, a hard impact hit me on my side and I groaned. Conan De Rialle, a beater, had pushed me to the side when my hand just began reaching for the Quaffle.

And with all my strength shifting to my right arm, I pushed him harder, making him groan and fall into a stand as I reached for the Quaffle and tucked it under my arm.

"Lupin has the Quaffle!" Lee cheered.

"Angie!" I called. "Angelina!"

I saw a figure tilt their head to me and I saw Angelina's blurry figure; I couldn't wipe my goggles because if I did, I'd lose balance and fall fifteen feet from the air.

I was too far from the goal and Angie didn't have any beaters blocking her, so I threw the Quaffle to her in which she immediately caught.

"Lupin passes the Quaffle to Johnson. Let's not hope she passes the bad luck—"

"Fuck you, Lee!" I shouted; although it was only said for playful reasons, I couldn't help but feel offended a little.

I heard Lee laugh through the mic.

Suddenly, Harry and Draco Malfoy rushed past us as they chased a golden ball around the field: the Golden Snitch.

My hands started to numb as I flew around the field, and I didn't know if I still gripped the stick nor did I feel it, but I simply tilted to the side so I would fly wherever I needed to.

After a few minutes of chasing after Marcus Flint, who had the Quaffle in his hands, shocked gasps were heard around the stadium and I looked up to see a falling body.

And from the red coat and messy hair, it was Harry.

I gasped. I was about to reach over him, stopping his body from plummeting to the ground when Fred blocked my way and Harry's body slowed down.

We rushed towards the unconscious boy and stood beside him. His hair was sticking on his forehead and he was covered in mud, his body looking pale.

Dumbledore pushed aside the people crowding Harry and placed his hands on the boy's neck.

"Dementors." He spoke aloud. "I told them not to harm any student."

Another thump noise was heard and we spun around, to see Harry's broom broken into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: What's your Quidditch position (Beater, Seeker, etc.)?


	11. Chapter 11

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

An owl went inside my dormitory window. With a letter in its mouth.

I smiled at the owl, then frowned. 

I had expected the letter would be from my mum but the owl wasn't hers; she had a brown owl. This one was grey. 

The grey one was my dad's.

Curiosity hit me, I took the letter from the owl's beak and petted its head as I opened the letter one-handed. It was obvious that he had rushed doing this since there was no wax to seal it and the folder was a little crumpled.

I slowly opened the letter; I was getting anxious.

_Ellie,_

_I was supposed to tell you this in person. But it's too late._  
_Stay inside your dormitory. I want you to tell the others about this, too. There is something dangerous happening right now._  
 _No one should leave the common room until I say so._

_Dad_

As soon as I finished reading, the sweat in my palm had stuck into the parchment, making the wet marks obvious and the ink smudged. 

I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the bin underneath my bed as his owl flew away. 

The only people in the common room were Fred and George. Lee, Angie and Sophie were outside at the Forbidden Forest. And since the other students were nowhere to be seen, I decided to take the other three instead.

Cedric was fine; he was sleeping in his dorm after a whole day of Quidditch practice.

"Freddie. Georgie." I began, standing in front of them at the fireplace. "You guys need to come with me."

"Why?" Fred whined. "I'm...reading."

"We need to get Sophie, Angelina, and Lee. Something bad's going to happen."

"How'd you know."

"I just know."

"But I'm _reading_."

"You'll have plenty of time reading after this," I said, grabbing his hand and George's. But since they were bigger than me, I had fallen face-first into the couch when they sat down.

George's mouth erupted a fit of giggles and I glared at him.

"Fred. George." I growled. "If you guys don't come with me, I might not come back."

Although I didn't mean it, Fred and George's smiling faces had disappeared and looked at me bewilderedly. "What?" asked Fred, standing up.

"You heard me," I said, placing my hands on my hips. "I might die if I went out there alone. And if I did, guilt will be _forever_ placed on your shoulders."

I didn't expect them to be the ones dragging themselves outside after they said that.

Fred grabbed my hand and we swiftly left the common room. George followed behind us.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked, his hand still grasping mine.

"To the Forbidden Forest. That's where they are, right?" 

Fred nodded, dragging me away.

When we made it outside, we could see Harry, Ron and Hermione leave Hagrid's hut, sad faces etched on their faces.

I stopped on my tracks, watching them with sympathy.

Hermione wrapped both her arms around Ron's neck and began sobbing. Harry wrapped his hands on the girl's shoulder, giving comfort.

Then I watched as Ron's rat broke from his grasp and ran away. I stayed in my spot, the twins standing stiffly behind me.

A black dog appeared.

The same dog that had approached me weeks ago.

He barked at them and started chasing Ron, who had fallen down on his stomach and was dragged away underneath the Whomping Willow.

I gasped and began chasing after them when I felt Fred and George grasp my arm, stopping me. "Why are you stopping me? Your brother was _dragged_ away."

Fred held my hand and pointed behind me.

Dad appeared behind a tree. He was covered in dirt and his wand was out. Before he ran towards the Whomping Willow, he spotted me, and his face contorted in frustration.

"Elizabeth." He sternly said. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the dormitories."

"I was getting the other three," I explained. "I can't just leave them there. Especially after you said _something dangerous is happening right now._ "

Dad huffed, looking back and forth between Fred and George sternly. "Watch her. Never let her out of your sight, yes?"

The twins nodded as my father placed a quick peck on my forehead and ran.

-

Dad looked bloody and dirty when he came back.

His clothes were torn apart. He had a big scratch on his chest, bleeding heavily. They were followed by an injured Ron and a hurt Hermione—who had a cut on her cheek.

I frantically accompanied them on the way to the Hospital Wing. Ron was moaning painfully and was sobbing in pain. 

Harry was next, unconscious. He laid opposite of Ron.

I stayed with Hermione, who was sitting beside Ron and Harry; she switched every five minutes.

Father was asleep, his breathing labored. I brushed the strands of hair on his forehead as I sat beside him, watching intently.

Cedric joined me after I was watching dad for two hours, keeping me in company.

But father woke up three hours later after that. He was allowed to leave since he was given the healing potion. So we left the wing together.

I watched as he packed his stuff, shoving his books in his bag. He looked upset, obviously. He's only taught here for a year and here he was, resigning.

"Will I still study here?" I quietly asked, my arms crossed as I sat on a desk.

"Why yes of course." He smiled. "I can't keep you away from here, can I? I love you too much to do that." 

"Well, what are you going to do now?" 

Father sighed deeply. "I don't know. But you know me, Ellie. We can pass any challenges, yeah?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, attempting to comfort him. I wanted to tell him everything will be okay, but how?

By hugging, I guess.

This was one way to end the year. 

-

I stood outside the King's Cross, hugging Cedric goodbye. 

"Write to me, please?" Cedric smiled, holding my delicate hands in his; eyes filled with hope.

I nodded. "You know I will, Ceddie."

Cedric smiled and placed his lips on mine, arms wrapping around my waist.

His lips never failed to give me happiness and pleasure.

As I made my way inside the train, we waved each other goodbye until I couldn't see him anymore. So I made my way to the compartment where the twins sat.

"Wow, what a year," George said. He sat alone, so he took the opportunity to fill the empty seat next to him with different kinds of sweets. We'll probably be having a mini feast.

I watched as the Hogwarts castle slowly withered into the distance; from a giant castle to a small speck. I recall the events that happened during the year.

From being suspended to having a lot of friends, to having a boyfriend, and to have my future getting predicted in front of everyone.

But it was an amazing year nonetheless; A year I miraculously survived.

I placed my head on Fred's shoulder as we both watched the Hogwarts disappear.

Hopefully, just hopefully, the next school year wouldn't be so chaotic. 

-

**_⁕end of year five⁕_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite dog breed?


	12. Chapter 12

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I walked around the kitchen with an apron tied around me as I helped my mum cook dinner.

It was now a few weeks before school started again, and summer has been nothing but relaxing and fun. Cedric had written to me every day; I the same.

My parents always visited the Weasley's, so I always got to hang out with the twins. And every visit we made, the twins, Ron and Ginny, had changed their appearances.

The three boys' had longer hair–their hair ended just above their shoulder. Ginny's still had long hair; and by appearances, I mean, she's blossomed.

I too had changed appearances. I had grown an inch taller (proven by dad) and had longer hair; from shoulder-length hair to chest-length hair.

I've seen Cedric once during the summer when I introduced him to my mum and dad as my boyfriend–he hasn't changed at all. His height, maybe. But he stayed handsome nonetheless.

And, my parents loved him.

I had gotten an owl from Fred the other day, asking if I wanted to come to the Quidditch World Cup with them tomorrow. I wrote that I wasn't sure and that I had to ask my parents' permission yet.

So I took the opportunity to help mum cook dinner and ask if I were allowed.

I placed plates on each area we sat on at the dining table: Dad sat in the head, obviously, while mum and I sat opposite of each other.

Father was still upstairs, currently talking to someone. A friend of his, he said.

"Are the cookies done yet?" I politely asked Mum as she untied her apron and threw it at the nearest chair.

"Nope. Thirteen more minutes." She answered. I sat at the table, wiping off the sweat on my forehead while Mum placed both her hands on the table and looked at me suspiciously.

"I know why you're helping me."

I paled and look at her, faking a shocked and accused expression. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I know Fred's sent you a letter a week ago, asking you to come to join them to the Quidditch World Cup." She playfully grinned, scooping a cookie batter from the bowl with her finger before putting it inside her mouth, eating it. "And you have my permission."

Smiling widely, I hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love you so much you won't regret this."

"Ah, calm down, Ellie. You still have to ask your father."

My father was never the one to say no; he loved spoiling me and he had told me so. I didn't take advantage of that opportunity given that I already had whatever I needed.

And if it weren't for Miss Nymphadora Tonks, he would've wasted all of his money buying me random stuff.

Especially that time where he bought me the most latest, expensive broom when he found out I made the Quidditch team.

But I didn't get my hopes high; the situation right now (he told me) was dangerous.

But hey, I'm with the Weasley's for Merlin's sake. Danger can't go to us when we have Miss Molly Weasley.

I heard the door upstairs shut close and descending footsteps were heard. Father appeared, a small smile on his face as he saw us, but eyes were filled with anxiousness.

"Good evening." He greeted, sitting down on his chair as I placed a plate of chicken in the middle of the table. "You made this?"

"Well, not exactly. I had help." I answered, glancing at my mum who was taking the cookies out of the oven.

Once we settled down, we began eating. I took a piece of chicken and placed it on my plate as mum passed a bowl of mashed potatoes.

We ate silently; we didn't need to talk about everything since we've done that the firsts few weeks of summer. Besides, it was obvious that we enjoyed the silent company.

So I took the opportunity to ask him: "Dad?"

"Yes, El?"

"Freddie sent me a letter a week ago...and he was asking if I was allowed to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Father stopped chewing and glanced at my mum before saying. "You can go."

Of course, I was thrilled that he let me go, but the glance he gave to mum had gotten me curious. But he'll probably tell me soon.

"Thanks, dad. Love you." I smiled, hugging him sideways before we continued eating.

-

Father told me to pack my stuff because he was already sending me to the Weasley's. It felt like he needed me out of the house immediately, and it made me a little upset.

I packed quietly; upsettingly, shoving a few clothes into my bag. I had already taken a shower and changed my clothes.

Mum gave me a reassuring smile, hugging me. "I know you're upset–"

"How in Holy Helga did you know I was, mum?" I gasped. "Are you a legilimens or something?"

"Sort of like that." She winked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Remus is just...doing something important. It's for adults only."

"I'm sixteen..."

"No, you aren't. You're _turning_ sixteen."

Did I mention my birthday was the same day as the Quidditch World Cup? No?

"Still!"

"Well do you want to stay here and listen to their meeting? Or do you want to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Fred?"

My eyes widened and my hand shot up to my bag. "I'll choose Quidditch over some boring meeting any time."

Mum chuckled.

Dad left the kitchen, heading towards me and hugging me. He pecked my forehead. "Be safe there, Ellie."

I smiled. Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard outside the house, and there stood Fred. He had apparated from our house, making me get shook.

And then I saw Mr. Weasley behind him; and somehow, I sighed in relief. Fred was still sixteen, anyways.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed, running towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I engulfed him in a tight hug. Fred hugged back, tighter.

"I missed you, Lizzie." Fred smiled as I gave my greetings to Mr. Weasley.

"Didn't we see each other two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, still." He shrugged.

I waved goodbye to my parents as my handheld Fred's and Mr. Weasley's. Arthur pulled out his wand, and all of a sudden, a dizzy, uncomfortable feeling was felt throughout my body as I felt myself spin.

Although it lasted for about three seconds, I felt like I was going to puke my guts out.

We landed outside the Weasley's Burrow. And even though this wasn't the first time I had seen it, it never failed to amaze me.

When I went inside, Harry was already there, eating dinner with Ron.

"Hey, Ellie!" Harry and Ron greeted, mouths full with lamb chops.

"Hey–"

"Elizabeth!" A sweet voice cooed. I spun around to see Mrs. Weasley, arms wide open as she gave me a welcoming hug. "It's so wonderful to have you, dear."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Fred led me up to the top of the Burrow where he said I'll be sleeping for the rest of the night.

"Ah, who is this little joker?" A voice said behind us after Fred placed my bag on my bed.

"Hiya, Georgie!" I greeted as we hugged.

We talked about random stuff after I settled in–talking about what happened in the past three weeks.

George went to bed an hour early, which left Fred and I laying on 'my' bedroom floor, chatting.

"Excited for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah, I am!"

Fred chuckled. I watched as he reached something from his pocket and pulled out a small purple box. "I know your birthday is tomorrow but I just couldn't wait. So, happy birthday, Lizzie."

I gasped as he handed me the box. "Thank you so much, Freddie. You didn't have to." I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Open it."

I slowly pulled the ribbon off the box, watching it untie and fall gracefully off the box. And when I opened it, a small quill was inside.

I had told Fred about my weird obsession with collecting quills; from different colors to different sizes to different stores.

The one he gave me was white. A small white quill with a soft feather. It looked plain, but it was perfect for me.

"Thank you so much." I softly said again, looking at me.

"Ah, but that isn't just a normal quill, no." Fred smiled, pulling out a piece of parchment. "There's a folded parchment in there."

I took the parchment out and unfolded it. I expected there would be a letter, but it was empty.

"Now see, this is a magic quill." He said. "I have one, too, see? Try writing there."

I scribbled down Fred's name.

And as soon as I scribbled it down, it had dissolved away. Fred showed me his paper and there it was: my handwriting.

"These two–the parchment and quillwork together. The quill is for this one and this only. I made it so we could talk to each other whenever we're away." Fred smiled.

I felt my eyes start to brim with tears as I attacked him in another hug.

Fred Weasley, who knew you could be so cheesy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: what's the best birthday gift you've ever received?


	13. Chapter 13

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I woke up five am in morning when Fred shook my shoulder awake. The sun wasn't up yet.

We were supposed to leave at six-thirty in the morning, which left me an hour and thirty minutes to get myself ready; that was more than enough time.

I fixed my bed and went straight to changing my clothes. After that, I brushed my teeth. The Burrow was filled with small chattering and I saw Hermione enter Ron's room.

"Hey, Hermione." I greeted with my voice still a bit groggy.

"Hello...Ellie." She smiled and quickly entered the room. I saw Ginny go in and out of her room, bringing things and whatnot.

George and Fred left the room. I was accompanied by Fred as we made our way downstairs where I saw Molly cooking breakfast for all of us.

"Ah, hurry up. I made breakfast. You all should eat before leaving so you won't have to buy anything else." Molly said, placing a plate of stacked pancakes in the middle of the table along with the syrup.

"You're not coming along, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked when she still wore her home clothes.

She placed down her spatula and gave me an apologetic smile. "No dear. I have a meeting with your father. Don't worry, we'll be alright. Now eat. Go on."

I give her a smile that showed I understood, but in reality, I didn't. I was still suspicious about what the meeting is all about.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. I'm sure they're only talking about boring adult stuff that even you wouldn't survive." Fred joked.

Then, Molly came in with a cake in her hand. And only then did I remember that it was my birthday.

Whenever I celebrated my birthday, I would tell my father a simple dinner was enough. I've only celebrated my birthdays with my father and also started celebrating it with my mum a year ago.

I had friends, yes. But they were the type of friends who would talk to me if they only wanted to.

I was like an outcast. I was different from them.

But I didn't mind.

For some people, they would think I was lonely. But it wasn't; I just wanted a simple birthday anyways.

This was the first time I celebrated a birthday with many people. And as they sang to me happy birthday, only then did I realize that I was missing out on having a wonderful birthday party where you have more people with you.

I swallowed the lump that just began forming in the back of my throat and gave them a genuine smile.

"Happy birthday, Ellie!" Molly beamed as she placed the cake in front of me. The cake was covered in white icing and was decorated with sugar quills from Honeydukes.

I smiled.

"Go on, Liz. Make a wish." Fred smiled and I did.

I honestly didn't know what to wish for. I had a wonderful family, yes. I had amazing friends. I had an amazing boyfriend and I was already part of a Quidditch team.

What could I wish for?

Maybe knowing the truth.

Yes, that seemed like a good idea; wishing to find out the truth as I recalled what Trelawney had told me a year ago. It sounded stupid that I still hadn't forgotten about it, but hey, that person may or may have not predicted my future.

So that's what I did; I wished for the truth.

I closed my eyes and blew my candle.

Claps and cheers erupted from their mouths after I blew my candle. Molly began cutting my cake and gave it to us.

An owl went through the window and landed a letter on top of my cake. I grimaced and saw Mum's owl.

It was a howler.

I took it carefully, making sure I didn't ruin the cake nor touch the icing. And when I opened it, my parents' voice was heard.

" _Happy birthday, Ellie!_ " said Mum in the letter. " _Sorry we weren't able to be there with you, but I promise you'll be celebrating it with us for the rest of your life._ "

" _Hello, Ellie!_ " it was Dad's voice now. " _Happy birthday! I have a gift for you even though you told me not to buy you one. You will be getting it once you come back._ "

" _We love you_ ," Mum said again. " _Remember that. See you soon._ "

And just like that, the voice stopped and the letter ripped itself into pieces. I smiled at everyone who was looking at me.

"Well, thanks, guys. I've never actually had this kind of celebration before so...thank you so much."

Fred wrapped an arm around me. "Anything for you, Lizzie. You deserve the best."

There was something in his look I couldn't quite figure out; it was something I _wanted_ to figure out. He looked at me as though I was the most precious thing in his life.

Fred gave me a look different than Cedric's.

I heard someone clear their throat and we both looked away and saw George with a teasing smirk on his lips that he was trying to hide with his fist.

We left twenty minutes later after we ate; Mrs. Weasley apparated to our house before we left. 

-

An hour.

We were walking for an hour.

And we had no idea where in Merlin we were going.

We looked like a string of sleepy teenagers following an old man. We huffed and panted as we walked, given that we were walking up a hill. Fred had a battered pair of Omnioculars hung around his neck.

"Freddie," I whispered, my tiredness draining out my voice, making speaking hard for me to do. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." He answered, placing his hand on my back, helping me walk with him. At that point, my legs were aching; my legs were begging me to stop walking. "Hey, Ron. Where are we going?"

"Yeah. Where exactly are we going?" Harry chimed in. Even he had a hard time walking now.

"Don't know," Ron answered. "Hey, Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Arthur answered, not looking back at us, "keep up!"

As all of us exchanged curious glances, a ruddy-faced wizard appeared atop of the crest ahead. It was Amos Diggory; Cedric's father.

"Arthur! It's about time, son." Mr. Diggory beamed as he shook Arthur's hand. 

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley explained. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works with me at the ministry."

Mr. Diggory smiled at all of us before his face contorted with surprise when his eyes landed on me. "My, Elizabeth. Nice meeting you again."

"You too, Mr. Diggory." I smiled.

The day after Cedric had dinner with me and my parents, I was also invited at their place so I could meet Mr. Diggory. Cedric didn't have a mum; she had died when he was still young. Amos was a nice person and had welcomed me and accepted me as soon as we met; he was just like the older version of Cedric.

"Again?" Fred whispered beside me, his voice sounded like it had a hint of disappointment, but I was too happy to ignore it.

"I had dinner with them over the summer," I answered. 

A rustling of leaves was heard from above and someone jumped down beside Mr. Diggory. The familiar long brown curls and tall, slim figure appeared; it was Cedric. 

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur asked, looking at Cedric with a smile.

Cedric nodded. "Yes sir." 

Cedric looked at all of us and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Beth."

He wrapped his arms around my small waist and hugged me tightly; I had missed him even though we saw each other a few weeks ago and we wrote letters to each other every day. But once I felt his warmth again, that's when I realized how much I truly missed him.

Cedric broke away from the hug and placed his lips on mine softly; the kiss felt as though he really did miss me and that he was relieved we had seen each other again. The kiss was eager.

"Didn't know you were coming." He mumbled against my lips.

"Didn't know _you_ were coming." I giggled. I pecked his lips again.

We walked up more hills before we saw a dirty old boot in the middle of a hill. I was panting aggressively, my legs started to slowly go numb and I could _hardly_ breathe. It made me laugh when I realized that nearly all of us were like me.

"Why are they all staring at that manky old boot?" Harry asked, looking at the book in disbelief.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate," Fred said as he stood beside me. 

"It's a portkey." George finished.

"What's a portkey?"

I placed a hand on the boot even though it kind of disgusted me. I heard Fred giggle at my contorted, disgusted face as I slowly pressed my fingers ever so slowly on it.

"After three." Mr. Diggory announced. "One...Two..."

"Harry!" Arthur called. Harry rushed over to us and placed his hand on the boot.

"Three!"

Suddenly, the hill lurched, then tilted. The sky began to spin. A howling wind rose and the sky spun faster and faster, becoming a blur until I slammed hard on my feet — and like the others beside me — toppled onto my back.

I feel like I would puke my guts out. _I don't think I'll get used to that._

I landed on top of Fred's chest and groaned. I looked up, the sky reeled dizzily, like a carousel, spinning slowly to a halt as Arthur, Mr. Diggory and Cedric cycled into view, windswept but upright.

Fred groaned underneath me and lifted me up. I brushed off the dirt from my pants; Fred did the same, patting his pants. Cedric approached us, asking if we were alright.

"I feel like I could puke, but yeah, I'm grand," I answered, grimacing. "And I thought I hated the Floo Powder."

I looked past Cedric, and I saw thousands of tents stretched to the edge of a steep cliff, to the steep bowl of a stadium.

I glance around in fascination as I and the others trudge through the sea of tents. Exotic accents dance upon the air, every nationality in evidence.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur exclaimed. We walked into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music was playing all around us and people flew about overhead on brooms.

Too bad Mum and Dad weren't here; Dad _loved_ Quidditch. 

I gaped at the sight, my hand in Cedric's. It was amazing how even though they hid from muggles, they're still able to make events like these where wizards from all over the world go to.

We stood in front of a small tent.

"Parting of the waves I think old chap," Amos said. "See you at the match."

Cedric smiled at me before pecking my lips and forehead. "See you later, love."

I smiled back. "See you."

The pair walked away. I could hear Fred groan playfully and he rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out and pointing out it, as if he were disgusted.

"Oh, hush, Freddie," I said, playfully slapping his arm as we made our way inside.

The tent was like an example of the quotation ' _Never judge a book by its cover._ '

Although the tent looked small from the outside, it looked like a whole house on the inside. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a big living room. I gaped once more. _One of the reasons why I love magic._

"Ah, beautiful, innit?" Fred sighed behind me. "But not as beautiful as you, though."

I blushed heavily.

-

It was now nighttime and we made our way to the stadium; Cedric and his father were now with us. 

I didn't know how many flights of stairs we climbed, but like earlier, my legs began aching once more, my feet started aching, and I was panting heavily.

"Blimey dad, how far up _are_ we?" Ron gasped as he glanced down, seeing the people from the bottom of the stadium turn into small specks of colors.

"Well, put it this way, if it rains...you'll be the first to know."

Our heads snapped downwards and there I saw a blonde-headed man with a smug smile on his face, a long black staff in his hand. Followed by him was his son, Draco.

Then I realized it was Lucius Malfoy who just insulted (?) us.

Draco smirked smugly just like his father. "Father and I are in the minister's box along with the Creshire's, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Behind him, Meredith Creshire rolled her eyes and huffed, gripping the railings tightly. Her face was etched with annoyance; it looked like she wanted to leave. But despite her annoyance with the Malfoy's she managed to shoot Cedric and me a small smile.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius snapped, hitting his arrogant son in the stomach lightly with his staff, stopping him. "There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can."

The pure-bloods walked away as I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite scene in Harry Potter and why?


	14. Chapter 14

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

The game finished after two hours.

We saw Oliver Wood when we made our way to our place. Of course he would be there, he lived for Quidditch; Quidditch was his religion.

We watched the whole game on the very top of the stadium. Malfoy may be at the Minister's box, but we were able to see everything from there.

Fred and George smiled the whole game, admiring the Irish. Cedric enjoyed it two, since he couldn't help but make exclamations here and there.

We stood the whole time, so my legs actually went numb. Cedric helped me, though. I leaned onto him the whole game. I enjoyed watching nonetheless.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron breathed out. We were back at the tent, and I laid down on the bed because like I said earlier, my feet were killing me. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete; he's an artist."

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny teased. I giggled tiredly.

Harry and George began singing as Fred made his way to me, sitting beside me while I laid down, staring up at him. He poked my nose, and I scrunched it up in return.

"Tired?" He asked. 

"Oh, very."

Just then, a chant of voices rose like a lion's roar beyond the tent. Fred chuckled. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."

"It's not the Irish," Arthur said, worrisome laced in his voice. We all turned to see him standing by the flap of the tent, peering out. "We've gotta get out of here. Now!"

Fred took my hand and helped me stand up. Every step I made, my whole legs cramped up but I had to suck it up; something bad was happening and this was not the time to whine about how my legs hurt.

We scrambled out of our tent and stare in disbelief, worry, anxiousness, and shock at the hellish tableaux before us. All around, people run in terror, trampling fires and kicking up sparks. 

A teeming clot of black-robed wizards with their faces concealed with hideous masks were marching across the campsite, and they laughed drunkenly.

I could feel Fred's hand gripped mine tighter. I reached for my wand at the other hand and took it out. I gripped my wand tightly, though my hand was shaking in fear.

"Get back to the portkey," Arthur commanded as he looked around frantically, "and stick together. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility."

It was like Hermione and Ron knew I needed Fred because she and Ron ran towards Ginny and gave Fred a reassuring nod.

We ran towards the portkey, moving all my strength to my legs as we squeezed our way through the frantic crowd. All of a sudden, my legs gave out.

I fell onto the gravel and groaned. I scraped my knee and although my legs went numb, I could still feel the stinging pain of my cut knee.

Fred rushed towards me and placed an arm under my knees and on my back as he carried me bridal style and ran. It shocked me that he could carry me despite my heavy weight.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyes glancing between me and the place where he continued running.

"I'm fine, Fred. You can put me down."

"No." He sternly said. "You're hurt."

I knew he wouldn't listen to me if I continued arguing with him so I kept quiet, my arms weakly wrapping around his neck.

They continued running for at least twenty minutes before we reached the portkey. Up there, I could see the horrible mess that had happened: there were tents burned, people running around to find their loved ones, the black-clothed wizards shooting fire through the tents.

Fred gently placed me down to the ground and ripped off his left sleeve from his sweatshirt as he wrapped it over my cut, applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. I winced.

"Sorry." He mumbled, shooting me an apologetic smile.

"Beth?"

I looked up to see Cedric with worrisome and sympathy plastered on his face as he kneeled down beside Fred. He placed a hand on my covered knee.

"What happened?"

"Her legs gave out," Fred explained. "She's been standing for two hours the whole match and climbed Merlin-knows how many flights of stairs. She didn't have enough rest."

"Oh." Was all Cedric said. He reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles. "You'll be alright."

I scoffed playfully. "Please. It's just a scratch. I'll live."

"Dad!" Ron shouted, worry laced in his voice. _Everyone at this point has worry in their voices._ "It's Harry! He's missing!"

Arthur's face paled. "How? He was just with us earlier. He was just following us."

"I don't know."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Alright. Ron, Hermione, come with me. The rest, stay here." Just as Arthur began to leave, he glanced at me and stopped. "Elizabeth. What happened?"

"I just tripped," I sheepishly answered. "I'm alright, though."

Arthur nodded before he left with Hermione and Ron. Cedric sat beside me as Fred made his way to his twin and little sister. He held my hand in his, rubbing his thumb around my knuckles.

"What do you think they are?" Cedric whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his neck. "I mean, _who_ do you think they are."

From the black-robed wizards and their hideous masks, I felt like I had seen them on a picture before. As I scrunched my nose and furrow my eyebrows, I tried to think about where I have seen them before.

Then it clicked: there was this one book at home that I read before. It was a book about the pure-blood wizards and showed the history of Death Eaters.

_Death Eaters._

"They're Death Eaters," I muttered. "They were the most ardent followers of... You-Know-Who..."

Cedric craned his head downwards so he could look at me. "You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," I answered, looking at him. "The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were pure-bloods, and they practice the Dark Arts without any regard or fear to the Wizarding Law. It's kind of like they're doing it illegally.

"He Who Must Not Be Named used this select group of wizards and witches during the First Wizarding War, employing them as his elite force. They wore these black hoods and masks that kind of make them look like a snake or something so they could hide their faces, making it unknown who they are.

"They were considered You-Know-Who's group. They had this...tattoo in their arms called the Dark Mark. He uses it to call his followers, indicating that they should have a meeting or something." I explained, my eyes stayed on the ground as I did.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I read about it." I whispered. "My father has the book in our library."

Just then, a green light shown through the sky; it was so bright that it could blind us. I squinted my eyes, adjusting it before I saw a green skull, a snake coming out of it's mouth.

I could feel Cedric stiffen beside me. "Is that it?"

I sighed deeply.

"Yes."

-

I went home soon after the attack. My mum rushed towards me, hugging me tightly as if I were going to disappear any minute.

"Oh, Merlin! We heard about what happened. Are you alright?" She frantically asked as she patted down my arms, my hair, and my face.

"I'm alright Mum."

Her eyes trailed up and down my body and stopped at my knee. "Goodness Godric! What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Why? How?" 

"My—my legs gave out," I answered, chuckling a little. "I was tired before the attack happened. We...climbed up hills and Merlin-knows how many flights of stairs. And I couldn't feel my legs anymore, so it gave out. Fred helped me though."

She sighed in relief as she engulfed me in another hug.

Dad appeared out of nowhere.

"Ellie." He breathed out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, dad." I sighed. I wasn't entirely in the mood to explain what happened anymore given that my mother just said that they heard what happened. I simply just wanted to get some sleep. "Can I—can I just go to bed, please?"

"Of course." Mum smiled. 

I kissed them goodnight on their cheeks before I made my way up to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed, not caring if I smelled like smoke; I was too tired to. 

I nuzzled my head into the pillow and sighed.

Why did the Death Eaters attack the place? It has been years since a Death Eater has shown up, given that some of them were in Azkaban. 

I sighed as the worrisome withdrew from me and I slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite Death Eater and why? 😳


	15. Chapter 15

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I woke up with a sudden noise on my window startling me.

Guessing on the dark sky, it hasn't been twenty-four hours since the attack. I glanced at my clock, which read _4:37 AM._

I shrugged off my blanket and placed my feet on the wooden floor, yawning and stretching at the same time before walking barefoot towards the door.

Before I could even open it, I could hear voices.

_"they attacked because..."_

_"...she alright?...why did you..."_

_"you promised...you were supposed to..."_

Curious who it was, I changed into different clothes and combed my hair before I left my room and descended downstairs.

A man, probably around my father's age, sat on the dining table. He had long hair, a mustache, and a goatee, and had raggedy clothes. And I knew who he was from the poster I saw before.

_Sirius Black._

"Dad?" 

The three adults turned their heads towards me and paled. Mum and Dad's faces were etched with panic and nervousness while Sirius' was surprising.

"Elizabeth." Dad chuckled nervously. "Why are you up awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," I answered, grasping my wand from behind as my eyes stayed at the escapee. "What is he..?"

Sirius stood up and I pointed my wand at him, scared at what he might do. He escaped from Azkaban for Merlin's sake. He's got to be dangerous.

"He's a friend of ours, Ellie." Mum smiled nervously, matching my father's expression once more. 

"How are you friends with _him_?" I asked in disbelief. "He escaped from Azkaban. Surely he's a bad person."

Dad reached towards me slowly and grasped my wand. "He's innocent, Ellie. He's been framed."

I froze and let my father lower my wand. I was still grasping on how simply they had let him in inside our home, despite Sirius being an escapee from Azkaban and was still wanted. 

"We'll tell you everything, Elizabeth," Mum said softly.

"But Tonks," Sirius cut in, widening his eyes.

"Let me." She snapped.

I sat down.

"He's innocent, Ellie." Father began. "He's been framed. People thought he was the one who told Voldemort where Harry's parents were. But it wasn't him. It was Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?" I shook my head, skeptical of what they were saying. "But he's dead—"

"I know. We thought so, too." He cut me off. "But he turned into a rat and became Ron's pet, Scabbers. He's been in hiding for twelve years until Sirius and I caught him. Bloody git escaped—"

"Elizabeth." 

I turned my head to see Sirius look at me with sympathy. 

"You can't tell anybody about this, please."

He reached for my hand and grasped it softly. For a moment it felt so familiar; the warmth of his hand sent radiations all throughout my body. The look in his eyes was something I couldn't read. 

I sighed and nodded. 

I set my trunk down beside me as I hugged my mother and father goodbye.

It had been three days since the attack and the meeting of Sirius, and my parents have been nothing but busy, given that my mother's an Auror, and she and my father were part of this group called The Order.

And during those times where they were gone, I was sent to the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur were also part of The Order and Bill Weasley was also part of it.

Which left me with the twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione at the Burrow.

The twins managed to lighten up the mood obviously. Harry looked traumatized when they caught him. 

Unlike before, Dad couldn't tell me what happened; he never really told me what was going on during the meetings. And he did say I will find out, eventually, once I turned seventeen.

Which meant even the twins would join the Order.

"Write to us, okay. I want you to write every day _._ Write to us about anything. About what's happening. Even about you and Cedric, okay?" Mum commanded, still hugging me.

"Yes, ma'am." I chuckled as she let me go so I could hug my dad.

"Stay away from trouble." He whispered. "I know I used to be proud of you whenever you get yourself in trouble, but you have to take a break from that, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. I gave them a playful salute before I went inside the express and into the compartment Fred and George were.

We watched the King's Station move farther from us until it turned into a little speck. And I couldn't help but worry about my parents. 

My father was strong; he was a werewolf. He knew every spell, every weakness of every opponent he fought. He was smart; quick. 

My mother was strong, too; she was a Metamorphmagus. She could easily hide herself, change appearances without using the Polyjuice potion. 

They were strong; I knew it.

"Lizzie," Fred called. "You want something from the trolley?"

"Licorice wand," I answered, smiling softly. 

"Okay, anything else?"

I shook my head no.

Fred handed her the money and took five licorice wands, five chocolate frogs. seven cauldron cakes, and one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 

"Here," Fred said, handing me two licorice wands, two cauldron cakes, and one chocolate frogs. "You've been kind of quiet, Liz. You should eat."

"Thanks, Freddie." I smiled, taking a bite from my licorice wand.

"What do you think they're talking about in that meeting of theirs?" George asked, taking a bite from his cake. "The Order, I mean."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Dad did say we will know when we turn seventeen, where we could join the Order."

"Bet they're talking about You-Know-Who." Fred snickered.

"I mean, that _is_ the reason why they made the group."

Fred stayed silent. I couldn't help but think of the night where I had met Sirius. And I couldn't forget the look in his eyes.

Was it surprise? shock? sympathy? happiness?

Why in the bloody hell would he be happy to see me?

He looked as if it was the second time he saw me, but that would be impossible; he's been in Azkaban since I was born.

Nonetheless, I still doubted him; even if my parents told me he was innocent.

I felt like he was hiding something. And so did my parents.

And I wanted to figure out what the hell it was.

Resting my head on Fred's shoulder, I closed my eyes, trying to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: what time do you wake up?


	16. Chapter 16

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I slept the whole train ride in Fred's arms. I woke up with my head in his chest while he was rested on the seat; he had laid us down.

George slept on the other seat, his stomach on the seat. His hand dangled on the floor and his mouth was open.

Being inside Fred's arms was kind of relaxing, and wrong at the same time; I was dating Cedric. And I know it was only an innocent intention, but I had a boyfriend.

Nonetheless, I had slept perfectly.

I shook Fred awake. He stirred and opened his eyes, which were red from sleep. "We're here, Freddie."

"Oh." he grogged. He unwrapped his arms off me as he sat up. I shook George awake, who sat upwards with candy flying everywhere.

"I'm up!" He shouted. I shushed him and giggled.

It took us a while to leave the train. Students were blocking the entrance, and the hunger inside me started making me impatient.

I tapped my foot rapidly on the ground and crossed my arms as I waited for the way to clear out. I felt like I'd never get used to this given that this also happened a year ago.

I didn't know how long we waited for the way to clear out, but I was sure as hell happy to get out of there—I started to get claustrophobic.

"Ah, hello Hogwarts." I beamed, looking at the big castle from afar. The Hogwarts castle never failed to surprise me. And just like what I said back at the Quidditch World Cup, it was amazing how they hid this ginormous castle from muggles.

"Always so beautiful," Fred muttered, though his eyes were on me.

Again, it was kind of wrong. But couldn't friends complement each other?

So I blushed.

The ride to Hogwarts was the same; small chattering of everyone's summer. Except now everyone also talked about the attack. 

No one really knew the reason why they attacked; I think no one should ever know the reason why.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, it looked the same just like a year ago: the four tables, the loud chattering, the bewitched candles.

But something felt off; I could feel it.

So we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I had no sight of Cedric yet, but I had seen his roommate. 

"Evening, gentlemen." Fred greeted Ron and Harry, who were eating profusely, stuffing their faces with whatever food they had bought from the cart.

"Where'd you get the food?" I asked.

"Bought it off the trolley. We knew how long Dumbledore's speech is; so we decided we'd buy some." Ron answered, mouth full of what seemed like pumpkin pasties.

At moments like these—surrounded by the four Weasleys, The Golden Trio, Angelina, Sophie, and Lee—I would've immediately chatted about how my summer went or some random topic I could think of.

But my curiosity got the best of me; so did my anxiousness, nervousness, skepticism. At that point, I had so many crazy emotions going through me it made my head hurt.

Obviously, it was about how I felt about Sirius Black: the familiarity, the weird comfort, and the warmth. But it was also about the Death Eaters.

And no matter how many times I pushed the subject to the back of my damn head, it found itself lurking back, stressing me out.

"Liz."

I stayed silent, staring at the table.

"Lizzie."

Silence.

_"Elizabeth."_

"What?" I finally answered, accidentally snapping at Fred.

"Woah. I was just asking if you were alright." He said, a bit taken aback. I felt guilty after I saw his worried expression, so I smiled a little.

"I'm alright," I reassured, my voice small.

Fred nodded, patting my shoulder.

The Sorting Ceremony took a while to finish, and I was getting tired at every second that passed, despite sleeping the whole trip to Hogwarts back at the train.

Dumbledore appeared after the Ceremony upfront and held his usual smile.

"Now. There is, apparently, a rather nasty rumor flying about the school that quidditch will not be played this year. That rumor, I'm here to tell you...is absolutely true." Dumbledore said, making the hall filled with indignation.

"Hey, Liz." Fred nudged me with his shoulder, making my drink spill a little on my cloak. "Y'know what he's talking about?"

I gave him a glare for spilling my drink. "No. I don't."

Fred grimaced a little and helped me wipe off the wet spot.

The mention of the Quidditch not being able to be played this year kind of upset me, especially Oliver, given that this year would be his last.

"There _is_ an explanation." Dumbledore smiled in amusement. "You see, Hogwarts will this year play host to a legendary event. An event that has not taken place in over one hundred years... The Triwizard Tournament."

Excitement filled the hall, though it didn't affect me and my expression stayed bored. Fred giggled in excitement and practically shouted in my ear. "You're joking!"

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said before continuing. "For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament has originally conceived some seven centuries ago as a way for the three largest European wizardry schools to engage in a series of magical contests while their respective student bodies experienced the benefits of cross-cultural social intercourse.

"In other words: One got to spend an entire year getting to know people who spoke a funny language. Unfortunately due to a distressing high death toll, the Tournament was canceled..."

I knitted my eyebrows with concern.

"...until now." He finished. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Mr. Filch appeared, limping comically as he approached Dumbledore, whispering something to the Headmaster's ear and left the in the same fashion.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Tournament. Now a few reminders, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later." Dumbledore grinned. 

"For now please join me in _welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime_."

I froze. 

It had been an entire year since I had seen them and now, I felt nothing but embarrassed. Like I said before, I was an outcast; I was different. I wasn't bullied, no. But I was definitely disliked.

I watched as the doors opened and girls in blue uniforms walked in gracefully, dancing their way in. And each face was familiar as I hid under Fred's arm.

My eye landed on my used-to-be Headmaster Madame Maxime, and when I saw her eyes lurking around, I knew she was looking for me.

But she never saw me; I sighed in relief.

Dumbledore kissed Maxime's hand. I saw a familiar face standing beside her, and their eyes met mine. 

Faura Amicale. The girl who tormented me for five years; a perfect example of a girl version of Draco Malfoy.

She despised me a lot; I was a half-blood in Beauxbatons, and as soon as she saw me, it was as if I were the only prey she wanted to destroy; to kill.

It was probably because of her name Faura; the word _Faux_ in English was false, and her parents probably added the word 'ra' in the end so it'll sound 'fancy'

She smirked smugly at me and whispered to the girl next to her, Mal Domestique—her little servant.

"And now our friends from the north,  
please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing their staffs, twirling them around flawlessly before periodically stabbing them onto the ground, making sparks come out under.

A man walked by the high master, and from its serious, stern, and focused look (and the goatee) it was obvious that it was none other than Viktor Krum.

"Blimey, it's him!" Ron exclaimed. "Viktor Krum."

"Your boyfriend misses you, Ron," I commented, although it was a tease, my voice stayed blunt. "He came here for your kisses. Go on and say hi."

"Oh, shut up, Ellie." Ron snapped but smiled later.

The feast began as soon as the two schools sat down. I gobbled down my food, still remaining quiet as I eyed one of the men who sat beside Professor Flitwick at the very edge of the teacher's table.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called again. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do that, the student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely, dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," the twins whispered beside me, and for the first time since we came, I giggled; it made Fred smile, of course. He's been trying to do that since we were back at the Hogwarts Express.

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Bartimus Crouch."

Thunder roared overhead, the fire from the torches blew out, making the room dark. I've never been really a fan of dark places, so I accidentally gripped Fred's arm rather tightly, my nails accidentally digging onto his skin.

"Bloody hell, Liz!" 

"Sorry!" 

The left door from the front flew open and a man stood in a dark silhouette, wearing a long, black traveling coat while holding a staff. Lightning flashed again and the man is revealed.

It was Alastor Moody, or some people called, Mad-Eye Moody.

He was an ex-Auror. Mum had told me he had to quit his job since he lost a leg in the First-Wizarding War.

He was a strange-looking man. He had a round, electric-blue eye placed into his left eye. It rotated furiously. He had grizzled grey hair and scarred flesh. And it kind of scared me, even though it wasn't my first time seeing him.

I saw him through a picture.

As he limped forward, the rest of the students looked at him. He pointed his wand up the roof and all goes back to normal.

"Bloody hell, that's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron gasped.

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked. "The Auror."

"He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him." Ron explained. "He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though. These days."

He limped towards Dumbledore and said something before drinking something in his flask. _Never knew he drank during work. Mum always said he disliked drinking._

Bartimus–or Barty–cleared his throat. "After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that–for their own safety–no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. The decision is final."

The crowd suddenly roared with rage and annoyance. Everyone booed. George shouted, "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. And everyone immediately shuts their mouths as Dumbledore casts magic over a box that melds into a goblet containing a blue flame.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore announced. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen, there's no turning back."

"This is so annoying," Fred mumbled beside me. "We're turning seventeen in eight months, Liz. That's so rubbish."

"It's the rules, Freddie."

-

I sat in the common room with Fred. George was upstairs asleep. Everyone was; Fred decided to accompany me since I couldn't sleep.

"Lizzie, are you sure you're alright?" Fred asked, wrapping an arm around me. 

I sighed. "To be honest, Fred I...I'm kind of not, alright."

Fred sat up and leaned towards me. "Why not?"

"I can't really tell you," I whispered. "But...it'll pass away."

He sighed before pulling me into his arms. "I know you, Liz. You'll be alright."

The thump of his heartbeat had somehow relaxed me as I am once again engulfed in his arms. 

This really was wrong, but I was so comfy.

Finally, after what seemed like three minutes of me listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, I fell asleep in his arms, the guiltiness withering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: If you were to go to a different wizarding school aside from Hogwarts, where would you go?


	17. Chapter 17

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I've never really hung out at the library before, given that I sometimes spent my time making pranks with the twins or hang out with Cedric, but I knew something changed.

Well, it was obviously because the Durmstrang boys and Beauxbaton girls were also in the library.

Cedric and I sat down at a table where there were rarely students, making sure we weren't in a crowded area.

"Tell me why you don't want to see them again?" Cedric whispered beside me, flipping through his book as he looked at me with concern. "They're your friends, Beth."

"No, they weren't." I sighed. "I told you: I was an outsider. I only had friends when they needed my help with studying. You see that one over there?"

I pointed at one of the blue-uniformed girls with brunette hair.

"That's Camille Bêtre," I whispered. "Bloody git's dumber than Gilderoy Lockhart."

"How so?"

"She's too stupid to explain." I retorted. "Anyways, she acts so nice to me whenever she needs my help with homework. And the next day, she's acting like I never existed."

Suddenly, I saw Faura and Mal walk towards us, strutting their way in. And from the small smug look on Faura's face and the hair twirling, it was obvious she was here for Cedric, given that there were no boys in Beauxbatons, every student there would do anything to have any guy they want.

Including Faura.

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth." She greeted, her french accent accentuated on purpose; which was her move towards men, really, she disliked using her accent on school, but she thought that maybe boys found it sexy; likable.

"Hi," I said, all energy drained out purposely to show I had no interest in talking to her.

"I'm Faura." She smiled at Cedric, handing out her hand. "I'm one of Elizabeth's friends from Beauxbatons."

"Cedric." He said, shaking her hand; Cedric was a nice person, and honestly, since he was too nice and had too many innocent intentions, he's unable to notice when girls flirt with him.

"So, you're a Hufflepuff?" Faura asked, sitting at the vacant seat opposite of Cedric as she placed her chin on her palm, tilting her head – she's acting as if though it interested her but I can see right through her eyes that it was simply a facade to lure him in.

"Oh, yeah." Cedric smiled. "Proud to be one, too."

"I heard they're really nice." She batted her eyelashes. "And it's true. Based on your cheery personality and quick acceptance towards others."

_Oh, yes. Act like I'm not here._

Although Cedric always blushed when he was given compliments, he never did when a girl gave him one except me. So as soon as the complement went through his ear, it went out the other.

"Thanks." He pipped.

The hand that Cedric rested on the table ended just right in the middle, so Faura took the chance to slowly walk her fingers at the table and made their way to Cedric's hands. "You have nice hands–"

Before I could let the jealousy and annoyance burst in me and make her brains blown out, I stood up from my seat. "Ceddie, love." I cooed, taking his other hand. "Can we eat? I'm really hungry."

"Of course." He smiled, lacing his fingers with mine. "Sorry, Faura. But, we have to go."

The expression of disappointment in her face almost made me burst out any insults and retorts towards her; I didn't want Cedric to see that side of me, so I bit my lip until it would bleed so no insults would leave out of my mouth.

"That's okay," Faura said, smiling a fake smile.

Wanting to annoy her more, I placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder and placed my lips to his, gently kissing him. Cedric kissed back though, wrapping an arm around my waist firmly.

I broke away and flashed Faura a smile. "Nice seeing you again."

Her smug, flirtatious facade had melted away and the obvious annoyance had replaced it, though she forced out a smile and huffed. " _Wonderful_ seeing you too, _Elizabeth._ "

I smiled with my lips closed before Cedric and I left the library.

-

"Never been more proud of you, Ellie." Angelina sighed, linking her arm with mine.

Since the small encounter earlier with Faura was obviously a topic for girls to talk about, I had approached Sophie and Angelina about the funny situation.

I have never really been close to girls before, and I was really more of a girl who was friends with boys, given that I grew up close with my father, and he had been the only one I gossiped with whenever I went home from school.

"Yeah, she deserved that." Sophie giggled, sitting down on the ground, resting her back against the tree. We were back at the Black Lake, and we wanted a more private place to talk where the Beauxbaton girls weren't there. "Too bad I wasn't there to see her face."

"I don't really know her, but based on the description you just told me about Faura, Merlin was it bad." Angie wheezed.

" _You have nice hands_." I mocked with a fake French accent. "I have nice hands too. Wanna feel them against your face?"

We made our way to the Great Hall, watching as the students from seventeen and above submit their names into the Goblet of Fire.

The twins weren't there when we arrived, and so was Cedric, so the three of us sat at one of the chairs that were moved to the side and we waited.

"Beth!"

Cedric's voice caught me from my little daze and I turned around to see him wave up a piece of parchment. Basically, if I were unknown to the danger of the Tournament, I would've smiled enthusiastically, telling him my good lucks.

But the thing is, at the mention of death tolls and the Tournament being dangerous by Dumbledore, my smile withered and had turned into a nervous frown as my eyes followed his parchment.

"Beth." He repeated, his tall figure towering over me. Cedric lifted the paper. "I'm joining in."

"Wha..." I looked back at the paper and his excited face in disbelief. "Why?"

"Figured my father and I need it." Cedric smiled. "If I were champion for Hogwarts, and if I won the tournament, we'd have so much money." He beamed. "Maybe I could save up for our future..."

The mention of _our future_ made my heart flutter; it showed how serious he was in our relationship and how he hoped we'd last longer – and we will last longer.

But then again – the tournament; the dangerous tournament. And I had two choices here: whether I'd be a bad girlfriend who would stop him from joining because I care about him, or be a supportive one and cheer for him because I love him.

_Holy shit. Because I love him._

_Second choice isn't bad, right? I'm being a supportive girlfriend and I love Cedric._

"Awesome." I smiled, letting out a breathy laugh as I laced my fingers with his and made our way towards the Goblet.

"Hold on." Cedric stopped in his tracks. I followed where he was looking and I saw Meredith with worrisome plastered in her face: I knew she liked him – it was obvious at every tutoring time we had. And it was fine. It's just the good old puppy love crush thing. "I'll just approach her."

"Okay." I smiled. And I watched as Meredith waved at Cedric and found themselves in a conversation.

Though, the conversation wasn't long because a minute or two later, Cedric returned and held my hand, making our way again towards the Goblet.

Cedric stepped over the age line, given that I was still sixteen and I couldn't step over it. I watched as he placed his name into the blue fire from the Goblet, the parchment burning away.

Series of claps and cheers erupt from students around as they patted Cedric's back for support. He made his way towards me, and without warning, wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me.

"I knew you were worried." He whispered against my lips. "I can see it right through your eyes. But you don't need to worry about me."

Suddenly, another roar of cheers was made and the twins appeared, holding two vials – the aging potion. Fred and George whooped, welcoming each cheer.

"Freddie, Georgie," I called, my hands still on Cedric's chest from the sudden kiss earlier. "You do know that's not gonna work."

"Really?" Fred raised a brow.

I nodded.

"How so?"

"Because Dumbledore made that line." I pointed at the white circle surrounding the Goblet, and I could feel Cedric looking at me with amusement. "And Dumbledore cannot be fooled by a silly age potion."

"That's the same thing Granger said." George snickered.

The twins shook the vial and smelled it.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George?"

They opened the vial.

_"Bottoms up!"_

They linked arms and drank the potion, and when nothing happened, they jumped right through the line and submitted their names.

Then something happened.

The twins were suddenly hurled outside the ring and were immediately grown with white hair, making them look old.

I laughed hysterically, slapping Cedric's arm as we watched the twins tackle each other.

"You said!"

" _You_ said!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite place in Hogwarts?


	18. Chapter 18

_**elizabeth lupin** _

I had received mostly Outstanding in Astronomy, Potions, Charms, Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes while the rest were E. I had received my schedule from McGonagall earlier this morning, and I mostly had Arthimancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Muggle Studies.

Fred and George, however, had received mostly E's and A's in his exams, so I was assigned to tutor them for a while; sometimes even Cedric had joined in the tutoring, much to Fred's dismay.

"No, Fred." I sighed, "Veritaserum is the truth potion, not a Poison Antidote."

"But it sounds like it should be one."

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and with an expression that said 'unbelievable.' "Are you bloody serious?"

Fred shrugged playfully, making me smack my book against his chest. George sat at the opposite side of us, getting tutored by Angelina.

"You excited for the announcement of champions later?" Fred asked, scribbling down notes from his Muggle Studies textbook on a piece of parchment.

"Honestly, Fred?" I began, biting my lip nervously as my right leg began to bounce. "No. I'm not excited."

Fred looked at me with concern as he sat up properly from his relaxed posture and placed his elbows on his knees with his hand holding my arm. "Why not? Is there something wrong?"

I huffed. "I mean, don't get me wrong Freddie, but...I really don't want Cedric to join that bloody tournament. I mean, when he told me it was for his father, well, I didn't stop him. I just want to be supportive, but, a part of me just wants to pull him out, y'know?"

"Well, it's not like he's champion already." Fred chuckled a little. "Just calm down, Lizzie. And I'm sure that if he really did get to be champion for Hogwarts, he'll do great."

He reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled at him, "thanks, Freddie." I inhaled sharply, patting the Astronomy textbook. "Now, let's get into this, yeah?"

Luckily for me, Fred was a fast learner. We had finished all his homework in under two hours, and we had also managed to help George with his homework.

I had Astronomy with Fred after studying in the library. We separated from George and Angie (we used to have Astronomy with George until they messed up one of the telescopes last year which made Professor Sinistra mad at them) and made our way towards the Astronomy tower.

Fred, being my new partner after George got transferred, sat beside me at the back seat of the room as students slowly filled in. 

A Ravenclaw, more like Marietta Edgecombe, kept on glancing at Fred, which made me notice his uncomfortable shifting beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to glance at Marietta in a way that she won't notice — in which she didn't because her eyes were busy creeping Fred out.

"It's uh..." Fred cleared his throat, leaning beside me and whispering, "It's Edgecombe. She's been like this ever since I stopped hanging out with her."

I opened my mouth, about to say something when a shutting of a door and the chattering of students died down as Professor Aurora Sinistra appeared and stood in front of her desk.

"Alright. Good afternoon everyone. No need for introductions since I am...five minutes late." She pipped, her hands behind her back. "Now please grab your textbooks and go to pages 235-243 and read about Lunar Phases."

I grabbed my textbook from my bag and opened it at the assigned page before reading. 

Even though it was Fred she was staring at, even I could sense the discomfort of Marietta's staring. 

"Freddie," I called, snapping his attention away from his book. I reached over the telescope and smiled at him, making sure the Ravenclaw watched. "Do you mind helping me a little here? I can't really see properly..."

"Of course." He immediately pipped. I stood up from my seat, facing the telescope as Fred stood behind me, his arms around my figure. "Just bend over and — what are you doing?"

Fred's body was close to mine that my bum grazed over his thigh as I pushed my hair to the side so I could see properly. "What does it look like?"

"Lizzie, you have a boyfriend—"

I gasped. "Not like that, silly. I'm helping you get Marietta off your back; I'm making her jealous."

"Oh." Was all Fred answered, and when he wrapped his figure close to his, I knew he was playing along. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered, looking over the telescope to see the moon properly; I tried focusing my attention on the moon instead, but Fred's hot breath against my neck had made me failed to do so.

His hands slithered down my bare arms (I rolled my sleeves upwards), making the hair at the back of my neck stand due to his warm hands caressing through my cold arms. I inhaled sharply.

"Can you see the moon?" he asked, whispering in my ear; and Merlin was the tension really strong right now.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what it looks like?"

I gulped. I had expected this to go out innocently, but the way his hands roamed around my body, his warmth sent chills down my spine, and his soft voice against my ear gave me a weird feeling; this was definitely not innocent.

"It's actually a waxing crescent," I breathed out, adjusting my posture. "It looks bright...and a crescent..."

"She looks mad."

"Who?"

"Marietta." He softly said — and she really was, though I couldn't really see because her face was down, from the red ears and the evident scowl on her face, she definitely was. "It's working —"

"Alright, class." Professor Sinistra suddenly quipped. "Unfortunately, I have to cut our class short. I have a medical appointment at St. Mungo's. Have a good day!"

I huffed as Fred and I stood properly, and I quickly gathered all my stuff. 

-

I sat beside Cedric and the twins as we are gathered again in the Great Hall for the Champions Selection. My hand held Cedric's — it's funny how he's the one who submitted his name yet I was the one with sweaty palms.

"Don't be nervous, Beth." He whispered beside me, kissing my temple. 

"Sit down, please," Dumbledore shouted. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The champions selection!"

A hush descended. Then the blue flames cackled and turned red. A charred bit of parchment fluttered from the goblet and Dumbledore plucked it out of the air.

"The Durmstrang champion is..." Dumbledore paused. "Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause accompanied Viktor Krum from the Slytherin table to the top of the hall and into the adjoining chamber.

Once more, the Hall grew quiet, all our eyes on the goblet. The flame turned red. The second piece of parchment floated free.

"The champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour."

The girls from Beauxbatons clapped. Ron whistled loudly through his fingers. Hermione glared at him.

"And lastly, the Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory!"

My smile dropped, and so did my heart; I was proud, yes, but I was also extremely nervous for him — given that Dumbledore said less than three weeks ago that this Tournament was not for the faint-hearted; which meant that this Tournament was dangerous.

And of course, every girlfriend would be nervous; it's normal, right?

The sound of clapping was muffled in my ears as I began to sweat profusely, the air around me started to get hot. I could feel Cedric place an arm on my back and kissed my cheek, and I forced out a smile. 

Cedric made his way towards the front, and no matter how many times I wanted to move my eyes away, it was as if they were glued to him. 

"Excellent! We now have our three champions." Dumbledore smiled. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. The only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"

Suddenly, the Goblet turned red once more, and another piece of parchment appeared. Dumbledore caught it with his arm in the air, expression etched with shock and anxiousness.

And after he read the letter, he lifted his head up, looked around frantically before saying the two words (more like name) everyone shocked.

"Harry Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite Harry Potter subject?


	19. Chapter 19

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry; he's been called a cheater everywhere he goes around the castle and didn't have Hermione nor Ron with him. Neville though — being the nice person he is — stayed friends with him.

Fred and George debated whether or not to believe Harry was innocent. I believed him, so did Cedric, and to my surprise, Lee, Angie, and Sophie.

"We didn't even see him put his name in the Goblet, Freddie." I sighed. 

"Exactly, no one did." He pointed out, "He could've snuck out. Used the age potion."

"If he did, he would've come to his classes with white hair, Fred," I said. "No one could ever trick Dumbledore's age line. He's smart. He's been tricked. Surely you're not siding with Ron, are you?"

"He's my brother!"

"Yeah, and he's thinking irrationally; he's not there for his friend who's confused and sulking right now because he's friendless!" I said. 

Fred huffed and sank back on the couch as Lee, Angie, George, and Sophie watched us. "Fine. You win this argument."

I smirked in triumph as the portrait of our common room opened, showing Neville with a shy look on his face. "Uh...Ellie...Ce-Cedric's outside."

I huffed and patted Fred's knee. "That's my cue to get my scarf and go on a walk with Cedric. See you guys later."

They all gave me smiles as I took my scarf from the chair next to the fireplace and thanked Neville before heading outside, seeing Cedric wearing a yellow scarf and a sweatshirt along with sweatpants. 

"Hey, Beth." He greeted, lacing my hand in his before kissing my temple. 

"Hey, Ced."

We walked quietly as we made our way outside Hogwarts, hand in hand; we didn't need to talk, since our silence alone was kind of our communication.

"So..." Cedric breathed, giving me a small smile. "It was crazy last night, no?"

"Yeah." I forced a smile, raising my eyebrows. "You got in. And so did Harry. Kinda had a hard time convincing the twins that Harry was innocent, though, I think they're siding with Ron..."

I didn't even know why I kept on thinking about the situation with Harry — truly I felt sorry for him, and I really did believe him. I just didn't know why it was a big deal for me; perhaps I had used this situation to forget about the fact that Cedric, too, was a champion.

"Beth?" Cedric called, and even though I wasn't entirely focused on what was happening around me, given that I was lost in my thoughts, I felt his hand leave mine and placed it at my shoulder. Snapping me out of my daze, I looked at him and saw concern plastered on his face. "Are you alright?"

A part of me wanted to lie: that I was alright and my head suddenly went blank so he wouldn't have to worry. Or, tell him the truth, that I was scared for him, yet I believed in him, and then make him get worried. "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled sympathetically, kissing my forehead before wrapping his arms around my small figure, engulfing me in a hug. The warmth of his body made the cold weather disappear and I could only feel comfort and relief. Cedric placed his chin on top of my head, sighing. "I know you're worried; I can see it. But you don't have to be."

"But I can't help it!" I huffed, looking up at him. "You heard what Dumbledore said: _these contests are not for the faint-hearted._ That means it's dangerous! And the high death toll thing —"

"Beth! Calm down." Cedric chuckled, shaking my shoulders. "I'll be fine. Do you not have any faith in me?"

I had gone pale and my expression had turned guilty. "Aw. Cedric of course I do—"

He suddenly laughed, cutting me off before wrapping his arms around me once more. "I'm only joking, love. But please, don't worry about me..."

I sighed in relief. Unable to hold back, I stood on my tiptoes and placed my lips against his, kissing him softly. My hands slithered around his shoulders to the back of his neck, while he wrapped around my waist, pulling me close.

Though, the kiss was ruined when loud chattering erupted, which meant the students who are years younger than us had finished their classes. I broke away from Cedric to glance at them.

There was this yellow circle pinned on their cloaks. I called the Ravenclaw who was about to walk past us, "Hey. Where'd you get those?"

"Malfoy." He said, lifting his cloak to show us a pin.

It was round, just like I said earlier. It was yellow-colored and had the words 'Cedric Diggory: True Champion' etched to them. And at first, I had thought about how Draco was a nice person to show support to Cedric, until it the pin whirled and turned into a green one, showing the words 'Potter Stinks!'

My eyebrows furrowed with frustration and pity: frustration because Draco had done this, and pity because now Harry was being made fun of. Unable to hold me back, I harshly tugged the pin off and threw it to the ground before pulling my wand out, casting _reducto._

The pin exploded and had turned into black ashes as it was swept away by the wind. I glared at the boy. "If you don't convince the others to not wear the pin, I will do _more_ than just _reducto_ to you, understand?"

Fear plastered on his face as he nodded vigorously with wide eyes and walked away. I felt Cedric hold my arm and pulled me backward so I could face him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Look, as much as it looked nice for them to wear a pin that supported you, it was wrong for them to make fun of Harry," I said, calming myself down.

Cedric sighed, frowning. "I'm supposed to be the one doing that, Beth. Relax. I'll be telling them not to wear the pins." 

I nodded. Fred and George emerged from the Courtyard along with Lee, Sophie, and Angie. The twins had annoyance etched in their faces as they approached Cedric and me.

Fred's hand was filled with something that looked like metal and a violently shifting of the color green and yellow; it looked like it was glitching.

"Freddie," I said. "What's that?"

"It's Ron's 'Potter Stinks!' badge. Surely you've heard of that." George mumbled. "Fred saw him wearing one and immediately took it from him and crushed it with his bare hands."

I approached Fred and gently wrapped my hands around his closed fist that was red and bleeding. Fred's stiff, stern posture had softened once my hand touched his and had unclenched his fist a little, allowing me to open it.

Since the pin was made of metal, there were a few scratches on his palm and it was bleeding. I carefully picked up the broken pieces of the pin and handed it to George.

I took out my wand again, placing it on top of his palm, and muttered, " _Episkey._ "

The slits on his hand withered away, the flesh closing in the cut, and soon his palm was fixed. Fred looked down on me, giving me an apologetic smile; I knew it meant that he was sorry for the argument. 

I smiled at him before we made our way towards the Black Lake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite scene from GoT?


	20. Chapter 20

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

"I didn't know your second name was Asteria, Liz." Fred giggled. He had taken one of my Potion's essay, and I always wrote my full name whenever I made essays, which explained how Fred knew. "What does it mean?"

"It's actually 'stars' in Greek," I muttered, my eyes flickering from my Astronomy textbook to my parchment. "Dad said I loved looking at stars when I was a baby — until now, actually. Always made me mesmerized... _hey_!"

Fred snuck a hand in my bag and snatched my licorice wand when I was too distracted from writing. But I let him go since they didn't always buy from Honeydukes.

"Y'know, you should be with Cedric right now," Fred said with his mouth full of candy. "I mean, doesn't he need you or something?"

"He said I should do some of my homework so I could distract myself," I answered. "Apparently, I'm more nervous than he is; I feel like I would explode."

"Distraction, eh?" Fred smirked playfully. "Studying is a boring distraction. Come, let's go to the Forbidden Forest."

Fred stood up from his chair and held his hand out, but I only gave it a blank stare. "What in the bloody hell are we going to do in the forest?"

"Anything." He grinned, picking up my ink and quills, shoving them into my bag carefully. "You need a better distraction — one that would make you _really_ forget about the tournament just for a while."

I sighed before slinging my bag over my shoulder. "And what exactly is that?"

"You'll see... _Asteria_." Fred winked. "That's actually a nice name. I'm calling you that know."

-

Fred had disappeared for a while before we went to the forest, but he came back thirty minutes later; not that I mind.

The cold, refreshing breeze of the air in the Forbidden Forest sent chills down my spine once more; it always was cold in here, even if the sun was extremely hot.

Fred had left his coat in the common room and so did I. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing his slender arms, and it was surprising how he still wasn't cold.

We had been walking for ten minutes, deeper into the forest. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just wait, Teri," He giggled.

"Seriously? From Lizzie to Asteria to Teri; you've got to settle for one."

"Hey! Since I can't call you mine, I can call you anything I want; I could even call you Ria or Liza."

"Fine." I huffed playfully, linking my arm with his.

Suddenly, a strange beast emerged from the trees. It had a torso, hind legs, and a tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle. I was beyond fascinated by the creature's appearance.

There seems to be no movement from the creature, given that it looked like it was sleeping, but I stared in wary wonder nonetheless. As Fred gently woke the creature up, he gently coaxed it to come closer.

"What's that?" I asked in utter curiosity, stepping forward a little.

Fred shot up his hand before my foot could touch the ground. "Stop. It's a hippogriff. They're really proud creatures. Easily offended. Now, just stay still."

I stayed in my spot and watched as Fred carefully petted the hippogriff, feeding it a white dead ferret. I recalled the last year's problem with the trio and Malfoy about a hippogriff. "Hey, Freddie?"

"Hm?"

"I thought the hippogriff was killed last year."

"Oh. I asked a friend for help." He grinned. "Okay, this is Buckbeak. Take a step forward — _gentle_ — now, bow slowly."

I scoffed a little. "Bow?"

"Just do it, Asteria."

"You really gotta stop calling me that," I mumbled, shaking my head before bowing. Surprisingly, Buckbeak bowed back and both of us sighed in relief.

"Okay, you can pet him now."

Unhesitant, I petted Buckbeak on his beak before Fred suddenly gripped my waist and hoisted me up behind him. I yelped and squealed before he, too, sat behind me.

Fred wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard a smacking noise and Buckbeak flew into the sky. Now, I wasn't entirely a fan of heights, so I yelped and gripped Fred's knees tightly as we ascended into the air.

"Relax, Ter," Fred whispered, his arms pulling me close to his chest. "You can open your eyes, yeah?"

Slowly, reluctantly, I opened my eyes, to see that we were high up in the air. I let out a breathy laugh as I glanced downwards.

As Buckbeak galloped forward, his wings unfolded, huge and powerful, and we soared into the air. And I gaped at the beautiful scenery upon me: we were high up the Hogwarts castle, getting a clear view. The clouds above us formed into random yet beautiful shapes, and the air hit my skin in such a wonderful feeling.

Gradually, I loosened my grip around Fred's thighs and I scoffed in disbelief, a smile creeping up my face as I glanced back at him. Fred looked at me with utter amusement.

I smiled at the sight of Buckbeak's shadow racing across the grass below. Circling over the Whomping Willow, past Hogwarts castle, then swooping, with a heart-stopping speed, over the Black Lake.

Buckbeak's talons tickled over the smooth glass water, splashing us in the process. I laughed, raising my arms and whooping. Fred's hands gripped my waist to secure me but whooped with me too.

And for a moment I had forgotten everything about Cedric and the tournament; I felt free a wonderful, euphoric sensation going through my body. And all I could think about was how beautiful the scenery is, and how close Fred was to me.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Fred said, a little louder since his voice was a little muffled by the air. "Perfect distraction."

I said nothing and only let out a happy scream, laughing as I fell backward into his arms.

The way he looked at me was an expression I couldn't figure out; It was odd how I was closer to Fred than to Cedric. It was a thought I somehow couldn't fathom.

I liked Cedric, I truly did; in fact, a few weeks ago, I had realized that I loved him. But my feelings towards Fred was much more different — much more affectionate.

But once again, it was an affection I couldn't quite figure out.

Unlike Cedric, I was happier seeing Fred; much more excited. I was always unconsciously looking for him everywhere I went.

Fred must've noticed I was staring because he gave me a teasing smirk. "Am I really that beautiful?"

I scoffed playfully, slapping his chest. "You wish."

Suddenly, Buckbeak flew upwards and harshly pulled himself downwards, making me squeal and grip his thighs once more. And suddenly, I felt something hard on my lower back; and it wasn't just hard, but sharp too.

I gasped at the sudden feeling and moved forward, turning sharply at him and widened my eyes.

Fred, totally oblivious while sneakily pulling his shirt down, said, "what?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

" _That._ " I stammered. "That weird, hard pointy thing — what was that?"

Fred pulled down his shirt even deeper, practically sitting on it and placing his hands in front. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you me — _woah!_ "

Buckbeak suddenly wheeled downwards, beating his way back into the forest, galloping to a halt. I stayed behind his back, unable to go down since he was really tall and big. Fred slides off before helping me go down by placing both hands on my waist.

My feet touched the ground carefully, wobbling a little. My hands gripped Fred's bicep to steady myself.

"See? Fun, eh?" Fred smiled down at me. Buckbeak walked away, sitting behind a tree, staring into the distance.

Suddenly, the crunching of leaves was heard, which startled me. I took out my wand, standing in a fighting stance; Fred copied me, looking around frantically.

"Ah, finally. Thought you'd taken her away."

I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and saw none other than Sirius Black, a teasing smile on his face as his hands clasped behind him.

"Y-you?" I scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

Fred placed his hand on top of mine and lowered my wand. "He's the one who let me borrow Buckbeak, Teri."

"What?"

"Teri?" Sirius chimed in. "Teri? Where did — ohhh. As _teri_ a. Elizabeth Asteria."

I looked at him with shock. "How'd you know my second name was Asteria?"

Sirius' face paled, and I see in the corner of my eye Fred looking between me and Sirius with confusion. He chuckled nervously. "Remus — Remus told me. Yeah, he told me about you."

I remained quiet as I eyed him suspiciously. He looked at me cheekily before walking towards Buckbeak, stroking its beak before pulling out a ferret.

"Well, Fred borrowed this little fella from me; said you needed a distraction. I do hope you did get distracted. I'll best be going now." He pipped.

Fred muttered a 'thank you' to him as he placed his hand on my back, leading us towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite Beast in Harry Potter?


	21. Chapter 21

**_Elizabeth lupin_ **

Days went by quickly, and it was now the day for the first task; I had tried helping Cedric to prepare himself, but he didn't know what the task was all about. 

But the day before the task, he told me the first task included dragons — yes, dragons. We were both unknown on how he'd survive the dragons, but he still trained himself.

I stood in between Fred and George, biting my lip nervously as I craned my neck here and there, looking for Cedric. Was I nervous? Yes. Was I afraid of losing him? Yes. Was I overthinking about the pros and cons of this task? Definitely.

"Teri," Fred called, leaning downwards so he could talk properly. "Your shirt is wet from the back. Are you nervous?"

"Well. If you're in a relationship, Freddie, would you be nervous if they're in the task?"

"...yes..."

"Then you have an answer,"

Fred chuckled. "Why don't you go to him? He's right there — at that stand where the champions are. Hermione went there."

I stood up from my seat, shoving my snacks into his chest. "Brilliant. Yeah, fantastic, I'll go."

I walked away from the stadium, squeezing in between the crowd as I made my way into the small champions lounge (I had no idea what to call it).

As I made my way towards Cedric, I accidentally bumped into someone. I gripped their shoulders to stop them from falling, and I saw Meredith, strands of hair covering some parts of her face.

"Hey, Mer." I smiled. "I see you've given your good luck to Ceddie, huh?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Are you nervous for him?"

"Oh, never been more nervous," I admitted, letting out a nervous chuckle. "But I believe in Cedric. I'm actually just about to give him my regards. Anyways, just relax. See you later."

Meredith gave me a closed smile before I walked away, waving at her before I went inside.

Cedric stood by a table and faced what seemed like five empty glasses of water. His left hand was placed on the table as his head was thrown back, downing a cup of water with his eyes closed. 

I tapped his shoulder, which startled him. Cedric choked on his water, coughing violently. He covered his mouth, swallowing the remaining water before he smiled at me. "Beth." 

"Cedric." I mocked jokingly. "I came here to give you good luck."

"Well, I don't need it." He giggled, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "Cause I already have you."

I blushed deeply. I placed my hands on his shoulder as he leaned in, kissing me deeply.

His hands roamed underneath my shirt, the warmth of his hand on my waist sent chills down my spine as my thumb slithered upwards to caress his cheekbone. 

Suddenly, a bright light flashed us, and once again, it startled Cedric, making him jump and knock my head a little. I groaned, pressing a hand on my forehead.

I turned around to see a floating camera directed at the two of us, and one at a surprised Harry and an irritated Hermione.

Rita Skeeter squealed and clapped her hands. "Perfect! Two pictures for the Daily Prophet. They are going to love this! Oh, young love."

I glared daggers at her and was about to attack when I felt Cedric wrap his arms around me, pulling me back. If it weren't for him, I might've hexed her.

-

Cedric placed second on the first task. And I was _extremely_ uncomfortable watching him jump at rocks and avoid the fire from the dragon. Nevertheless, I was proud he had placed second. 

Standing tall with a golden egg in his hand, he cheered with his fellow Hufflepuffs (along with his friends from other houses) as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

Ron seemed to be friends with Harry once more since now he was celebrating with the others who cheered Harry — who was being lifted into the air by the twins.

They continued doing this until we arrived in the Common Room. I had given my congratulations to Cedric before I went inside; I let him celebrate with his friends for now.

"We knew you wouldn't die, Harry!" George cheered.

"Or lose a leg." Fred chimed in.

"Or an arm."

"Pack it in altogether."

"Never!"

Seamus, who had examined the egg while we made our way back to the common room, smiled up at Harry, giving him the egg.

Cheers erupted once more.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry smiled, lifting the egg. "You want me to open it?"

"Yeah!"

Harry twisted the top of the egg to open it, but a horrific, ear-bleeding screech came out. We all wince and cover our ears, including Fred and George, who held Harry up. So he fell.

Harry closed the egg, panting. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry's eyes trailed off to the doorway to see Ron with his arms crossed, watching us intently. I gulped and glanced at Fred, who huffed out loud. "Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in."

Fred approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we made our way to the dormitories. We stayed in my dorm, given that Angie and Sophie were nowhere to be seen again.

"So, I just nicked the Daily Prophet from Lee earlier." George giggled, shoving me the newspaper. "You've got to read it."

_Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl  
seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow. _

_Meanwhile, the famous Elizabeth Lupin, a rather promiscuous girl, was caught locking lips with the famous Hufflepuff prince, Cedric Diggory. What will Fred Weasley say about this?_

The moving photo of Cedric and I break away from our kiss did not make me happy (it was our first picture together), but it made anger swell up in me. I crumbled up the paper, throwing it to the side.

"Rita-fucking-Skeeter is a bloody liar." I spat. "I wanna shove my wand up her nosy, phony, storyteller arse and burn her to death."

"Calm down, Ter." Fred chuckled. "Aren't you with Cedric?"

"I am! But I am _not_ promiscuous." I snapped, furrowing my eyebrows. "Hold up. I'm going to take that photo. I'm keeping it."

"But I thought —"

"I'm keeping it!"

Just as I began reaching for the crumpled up newspaper, the door burst open, and a wide-smiled Lee showed up. "Guys! Come. We have a Gryffindor assembly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: if Cedric hadn't submitted his name in the goblet of fire, who do you think would?


	22. Chapter 22

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

Angelina dabbed her brush against my cheek one last time before closing her compact and smiled at me through the mirror.

In a few minutes, we will be leaving our dorm for the Yule Ball. Was I nervous? Absolutely. This was the first time I'd be going to a formal party. And I tried my best to look good.

My parents had sent me a dress that was a bit bizarre; Dad might have gotten a little bit excited about it. But for Angie and Sophie, they gaped at how wonderful my dress looked.

My dress color was a dark blue that was close to black (basically navy blue), given that Cedric was my date and blue was the contrast of yellow.

_"Beth!" Cedric called, catching me up from the hallway._

_McGonagall had just announced the Yule Ball, that it was a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. Ron had just suffered an embarrassing dance with McGonagall and endless teasing from the twins and Harry._

_It had been a couple of hours since the announcement, and I was just about to make my way to Transfigurations._

_I smiled at him, stopping in my tracks. "Hey, Cedric."_

_"Hi." He breathed out, panting a little. "Okay, how do I put this. So, you h-heard about the Yule Ball, yeah?"_

_I nodded slowly, unsure what he was trying to point out. "...yeah..."_

_"Well, it kind of took me a while to do this. I wanted to do it immediately since the Ball's in two days." Cedric rambled. Suddenly, he started breathing in and out rapidly before falling to the ground._

_I gasped and kneeled beside him, placing my hands frantically around his arms, chest, and neck. "Cedric?"_

_He continued breathing heavily to the point where his body started twitching. His body started shaking strenuously. I could feel beads of sweat forming throughout my body when I continued calling him but didn't respond._

_"Cedric?" I called, and my vision started getting blurry with tears and fear as I continued shaking his shoulders. "Cedric?!"_

_"Will_ — _will y-you..."_

_"Will I what? Carry you? Give you CPR? What do you need?"_

_"Will you...go to the ball with me?"_

_My breathing hitched and my hands left his shoulders as his lips started turning into a teasing grin. "What?"_

_Suddenly Harvey O'Brien and Lilith Fide approached us with a floating banner that had the words_ **_Will you go to the Ball with me?_ **

_I gasped once more and covered my mouth. I slapped his chest as he stood up, patting the dirt at the back of his pants, and laughed._

_"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I laughed, slapping his chest playfully._

_Cedric shrugged, pulling out a small corsage from his pocket. "So? Will you go to the Ball with me?"_

_I smiled, pecking his lips._

_"Yes."_

I stood up from my seat and gaped a little at my dress, twirling around. The dress hung flawlessly against my legs. My shoulder blades showed, and my collar bones are deep. My hair was parted halfway, so the top part was tied up while the bottom hung loose.

"Merlin, you look gorgeous." Sophie breathed out.

"Ready, girls?" Angie called, opening the door.

I descended the stairs with the two girls. Angelina's date was George, while Sophie was with Lee. But Merlin did I laugh incredulously when I found out who Fred took.

He asked Marietta Edgecombe. Yes, the same girl he had been trying to avoid.

He told me he had no choice; that his brothers had a date and he didn't; Edgecombe seemed to be the only one interested to go with him to the ball.

My eyes trailed down at the gaping boys by the stairs. I was escorted by Fred, making sure I didn't fall, given that I wasn't used to walking in heels.

Fred looked at me with utter admiration. It was though as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world. He held my hand in his and dipped down to kiss my knuckles, rubbing his thumb over it.

"You look pretty." He softly said. I blushed deeply as I examined his outfit; he wore a white shirt with a brown vest on top, and a black coat covering it on top. It fitted his slim yet strong figure perfectly, accentuating his biceps.

"You look...nice, too — handsome! Yeah, handsome."

Fred chuckled, offering his hand to me. George looked at Angelina the same way Fred did, and all Lee did to Sophie was squeeze her cheeks.

"Hey, Angie," George said. "I look George-ous."

Sadly, Fred and I separated from each other, since both our dates were standing by the stairs next to the Great Hall.

Cedric wore a suit that featured his fit body. He looked proper; formal. He didn't look rugged, instead, he looked even more handsome.

"Wow, you look...beautiful. Really." Cedric softly said, pecking my lips. "I mean, I can't find the right words to describe how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thanks, Cedric."

The Great Hall has turned into something magnificent. Diamonds were hanging from the ceiling, the banners had turned into the color of white and blue, matching the theme of what seemed to be 'Winter.'

The students were standing at the side with their dates, letting the four champions pass through with _their_ dates.

As the four champions stood in front with their dates, soft music began playing, and Cedric took my right hand, lifting it while the other landed on the back of my waist.

Though I tried to focus on Cedric and our dance, I could feel Fred's eyes watching me; it didn't make me uncomfortable, but it sure did make me glance at him ever so often.

Unlike his surprised expression earlier, this time he looked sad; he looked almost as though he was hostile, which was not him. Fred kept on shifting uncomfortably beside Marietta, and whenever we make short eye contacts, he'd give me a reassuring smile.

Although he gave me a smile that showed he was okay, the facade he formed wasn't thick enough; I was able to spot the dread and sadness in his eyes. But why?

"Beth?" Cedric called, letting go of the hand he raised with mine and lifted my chin, looking down on me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. Sorry."

Cedric smiled at me before quickly pecking my lips. And suddenly, just like the rest, he lifted me into the air, twirling me around. A smile crept up my face as I silently squealed.

The dance ended a few minutes later. The champions sat at the same table, so we sat with Harry and Padma Patil, Fleur and Roger Davies, and Viktor Krum and Hermione.

The food was absolutely delicious, though I tried controlling the way I ate; I ate like a man, honestly, shoving food continuously into my mouth even if it was full. But given that I faced Fleur Delacour, and I was currently surrounded by girls from Beauxbatons with some of them (especially Faura) staring daggers at me, I ate slowly; properly.

And it was fine. At least I got to savour the taste.

"So, Elizabeth," Fleur began, flashing me a smile. She was a nice person, really, but picky towards men. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

I swallowed down the food in my mouth. "It's really great, really."

"I see you've found yourself a love life. I wasn't shocked, though, you are a beautiful girl." She winked at me.

"Beth," Cedric whispered beside me. "I'm going to use the loo. Fred's waving at you, by the way, I'll tell him to approach you."

"Oh," I said. "No need. I'll go to him."

Cedric and I politely excused ourselves as he made his way to the toilet while I made my way to Fred's table, who, unfortunately, sat with the rest of my friends.

"Hey." I greeted, sitting at the one vacant seat beside Fred, which I assumed was Marietta's because I spotted her talking to her friends earlier.

"Hey," Fred said, pulling out a small silver flask from his pocket. "Brought firewhiskey. We're gonna spike the punch."

My eyes widened. "Freddie!" I hissed. "You can't do that!"

"So what? We're about to turn seventeen anyways."

"Yeah, not until next year."

Beside me, George rolled his eyes. "Come on, El. Are you actually going to follow the rules? Didn't you used to break them until you got yourself expelled?"

I snapped my head to him and glared. "Watch it, Weasley. I'm not afraid to break another rule for you to shut up."

He raised his hands in defense. "Alright, I'm sorry. But come on!"

"The professors don't even drink the punch!" Fred whined. "Have you seen a professor drink from the punch? No, right? Now, come!"

I groaned. I lifted my dress so I could stand up properly and snatched the flask away from his hand. "Fine. But _I'm_ pouring it."

The twins gave each other a high five before we swiftly made our way to the punch bowl. Fred and George's rather ginormous height was what I used to hide as I unscrewed the cap and tilted the flask ever so slightly, small amounts falling out.

Suddenly, Fred 'accidentally' bumped into me, causing all the firewhiskey from the small container to fall out into the punch. I huffed and kicked Fred's calf, who muttered only a "whoops" before giggling.

Although I had told them it was a bad idea earlier, I grabbed a cup and poured the liquid into it before taking a sip. I have never tasted firewhiskey before but now seemed like a good time since I'll probably get myself and my friends drunk.

The burning sensation of the alcohol was felt on my tongue to my esophagus. I winced at the feeling, scrunching my nose from the intoxicating smell as my face contorted into disgust. I gagged, shoving the cup to Fred.

"That tastes awful." I coughed, feeling ghastly after I drank it.

Fred and George giggled. "It's supposed to." They both said in unison.

A few hours later, I could see some of the students walking tipsily around the hall, including McGonagall, who I assumed had had three cups. Cedric, too, had gotten drunk, because he started giggling uncontrollably.

Even though I drank only two cups, I started feeling dizzy and hiccupped violently. I tipped the cup into my mouth, drinking the last amount of firewhiskey mixed with pumpkin juice into my mouth.

Cedric giggled, wrapping an arm around me as he kissed me sloppily.

"Eugh, get a room." Fred groaned, covering his face with his cup.

I giggled into Cedric's when he pulled away.

Slowly, students started retrieving into the dormitories. The champions were called by Dumbledore for some kind of discussion, so we went back to our dorms.

I had already removed my shoes and carried them with my right hand. My left hand gripped Fred's bicep as we continued giggling and hiccupping.

The common room was mostly empty. The sober George carried Angelina up to our dorm while Sophie had a drunk Lee in her arms, struggling to bring him up.

I plopped down to the couch, my feet resting at the space. I drunkenly stared at the whirling fire, the movement making my head spin. I groaned, knocking my head backward.

The pain from my feet had shot up to my calves, making me groan once more, with a whine coming after. "Freddiee. My feet hurt."

Fred simply chuckled, sitting on the sofa, and placed my calves on his thighs as he began kneading on my skin. The familiar, relaxing, and pleasuring feeling made me sigh. He had done this before, but this one never felt so good.

"Did you have a fun night, Ter?" Fred hummed.

"Oh, _lovely_ night." I breathed out. "God, I'll trade millions of galleons to see Faura's face when I kissed Cedric."

Earlier, while I sat on Cedric's lap, I had caught Faura looking at us with a drastic look; the jealousy obvious in her eyes. And since I wanted to piss her off, even more, I kissed Cedric aggressively right in front of her.

"Oh?" the faint smile on his face faded away.

The pleasure he gave from my calves had made my eyes started to go droopy; tiredness taking over my drunk state. And before I knew it, my eyes closed.

I felt Fred stop massaging, but I was too tired to say something. Suddenly, I felt his arm place behind my knees and behind my back, carrying me bridal style; he carried me as though I was a feather.

The bumpy steps Fred made indicated that he was at the stairs. I heard a door opening and small, quiet snores made it's way to my ear.

The soft cushion of my bed made me relax even more, and I was melting into the fabric. I felt Fred slowly remove his hands from my body.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, wet pair of lips on my forehead. Fred kissed me. But on the forehead. But he kissed me.

I mentally became ecstatic at the sudden affection and I hummed, nuzzling my head into the pillow.

Fred tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

_"Goodnight, Asteria."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: who would your date be to the Yule Ball?


	23. Chapter 23

**_elizabeth lupin_ **

I woke up from the excruciating pain _inside_ my head. It had disturbed my wonderful dream (too wonderful, in fact), and it made me groan.

The sunlight seeping through the window curtains made it worse; the shining light almost made me blind. I groaned, slamming the extra pillow that I held on my eyes.

I could hear the faint chattering in the Common Room through the door, and although it was far from the dormitory, it was loud enough (weirdly) to make my head hurt once more.

The door slammed open. The doorknob hit the wall harshly, making a loud slam noise. I groaned once more. "Whoever you are, please fuck off."

"You're lucky all sixth years have free periods the whole day." The voice chuckled. I felt the lower part of my bed dip and suddenly, the pillow covering my eyes was snatched away.

Fred's tousled hair was the first thing that came into my view. He was still in his pajamas but had his cloak on. "Fred..." I whispered, too hungover to speak. "Please... _fuck off._ "

"Sleeping in won't remove the pain, Ter." He chuckled. "Come. I've got something to remove your hangover. I've already given your precious boyfriend some of it, too."

I whined. I rolled over so my back was facing him until I felt his hands under my arm and right leg. He carried me bridal style once more, and this time, I squealed. "Fred. Put. Me. Down."

"No."

"Fred."

"Just drink what George and I made. You won't regret it." He giggled, placing me on top of the couch. Lee and Angie sat at the other couches, drinking a green liquid.

George approached me and gave me a cup. "Drink this."

"What's this?" I asked. I placed the cup underneath my nose and inhaled, but once the unpleasant smell reached my nose, my face contorted with disgust. "Eugh. The smell's much worse than the firewhiskey. What is this anyway?"

"It's Capitis Dolore Remedium," George said proudly.

"Or as we like to call it:"

"Anti-hangover." The twins said in unison. I frowned before I tipped the drink into my mouth. Despite the smell of what seemed like dragon shit and goblin piss, it tasted like avocado mixed with honey and vanilla. 

I moaned in delight. "Merlin. Where'd you get this?"

"We made it." Fred beamed, plopping down at the empty space beside me. 

"It's good, right?" George asked, taking a sip from his drink before pouring another one into a cup. He gave it to Angelina, who had a damp cloth on her forehead.

"More than good," I muttered, tipping the cup upwards so the rest of the liquid poured straight into my mouth. "Smells like shit, but it's absolutely delicious."

"We're still actually looking for a solution on the smell part." Fred grimaced. 

I looked around to see the Gryffindors from year three and above drinking the same thing. Even Hermione, who I heard had gotten herself drunk when Ron ruined her night.

"Ellie!" I heard Neville call. I turned around to see him hugging his small plant with a smile on his face. "Cedric's out there looking for you."

I swallowed the remaining juice in my mouth and gave the cup to Fred. "Thanks for this, Freddie. And thanks, Neville."

Neville nodded and walked away, smiling at his plant (it's so adorable!). When I left the common room, my eyes landed on Cedric, who had a towel slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Beth."

"Hey," I said, kissing his cheek. "Why'd you have a towel?"

"Because I've got an idea on how to figure out the clue." He smiled brightly, showing the gold egg. "Come, let's go to the Prefect's Bathroom."

-

Cedric did not hesitate to remove his shirt and sweatpants in front of me; it was okay, though. He was left in his boxers before he went inside the water.

I sat only at the side, dipping my feet into the water as Cedric was covered with soap. I handed him the egg. "How exactly will you do this?"

"I bring the egg underwater." He answered, lowering the egg and opened the case. I braced myself for another ear-shattering shriek, but instead, a soft voice came out.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground._  
An hour-long you'll have to look,  
to recover what we took."

"What does that even mean?" I asked, leaning closer. I placed my hands at the edge of the tub to make sure I didn't fall as I listened closely. " _'Come seek us where our voices sound'_? It means look where the voices are heard right?"

"Yeah."

"And we can hear it underwater..."

Cedric gave me a confused but blank stare.

" _'We cannot sing above the ground'._ It makes this horrible sound when we're above. So obviously, it's underwater."

"...yeah..."

"The Black Lake!"

"Finally!" A voice boomed, startling me. I fell into the water, face first, making the water come up in my nose. I felt Cedric grip my waist and lift me up. I gasped for air and gripped his bicep.

I wiped away the strands of hair that stuck to my face and glared at the ghost. "Myrtle!"

"Myrtle. There are Merpeople in the Black Lake, right?" Cedric asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. Great, now my clothes were soaked.

"Yes." She nodded, sitting beside Cedric, flashing him a smile. "Be careful. They are very feisty people. Tends to..." Myrtle gave him a teasing smile before snapping her teeth to Cedric. "Attack."

A ghost flirting with Cedric didn't make me jealous, but it made me laugh. I giggled, covering my face in my hands. 

Cedric stood up, taking my hand so he could help me leave the tub. He wrapped his towel around me before opening his bag, pulling out spare clothes. 

"Knew you'd fall in eventually. Here." Cedric handed me a gray shirt and shorts. Knowing I'd probably ask for privacy, he said, "I'll go change in the stall."

I gave him a smile. "Thanks, Ced."

-

I changed into my robes as soon as Cedric and I left the bathroom. We had separated ways since the 2nd Task was in a few hours.

I walked around the Great Hall when suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared in front of me. "Lupin! Come with me please."

I immediately turned pale and followed her to her room. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong! Is it because Cedric and I were at the prefect's bathroom together? We didn't have sex, Professor, I swear—"

McGonagall stopped from her tracks and looked at me with shock. "You and Diggory at the prefect's bathroom?"

I backed down and turned even paler, beads of sweat forming around my head as I realized the mistake I absentmindedly made. "We—we were doing the clue—looking! For the clue."

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief as we approached the room; Hermione, Ron, and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle stood in front of her desk along with Snape, Bartemius Crouch, and Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" I queried, standing beside Gabrielle Delacour. 

"Well, let's just say you are going to be part of the second task." Dumbledore began. "No, you will not be fighting them off nor will you help them. Instead, you'll be chained underwater—"

"With all due respect professor, but that's not something to say in front of a ten-year-old." I scoffed. "Besides, that's mental!"

"I apologize, but it is the only way. And you won't get hurt, don't worry, you'll be alright." Dumbledore said. "Severus, the tray please."

"This here is the sleeping draught. Drink one and you'll be awake once you leave the water." Snape drawled. We took one cup from the tray.

I sniffed the substance before drinking it. And before we knew it, we had passed out, the darkness taking us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: which task in the GoF is the most dangerous?


End file.
